Invisible
by sgilstrap203
Summary: My name is Aspen Swan and I am Bella's twin sister. This is my story. I started off invisible, blending in with the crowd, because of something that had happened to me in the past. But I will move past that, I will find love like Bella has...hopefully the love I find will last an eternity. This is from an OC point of view and will stay that way. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Crowded hallways are the loneliest places**

**For outcasts and rebels**

**Or anyone who just dares to be different**

**-Hunter Hayes 'Invisible'**

Nobody knows who I am.

Nobody cares.

Does it bother me?

I like to think it doesn't, but who am I kidding. I'm different.

I'm an outcast and compared to my sister...I don't exist in the school pyramid.

I'm not dating one of the hottest guys at our school.

I don't have friends.

I'm a loner...and that's never going to change.

My name is Aspen Swan and I am Bella Swan's twin sister.

This is my story.

As I walked through the hallways of Forks High, my shoulders were slumped and my eyes drawn downward, so as not to draw attention to myself.

But of course I found myself pushed around by the other students in the hallway as I made my way to the art room for class. '_I just have to finish this year and I will be done with this school_,' I thought to myself.

Once I entered the classroom, I made my way to my seat in the back of the room, squeaking in my rain boots the whole. As I took a seat on the stool, I dropped my backpack on the floor beside the table and pulled out my sketchbook to doodle in as I waited for class to begin.

No one came to sit by me as the students entered the classroom, which was fine by me because then I would have the whole table to work on.

When class started I finally looked up to listen to the new art project we were giving.

"For the next couple of weeks, you will create an art piece that sums up who you are, what you feel, and what you think," the art teacher said as she walked around the room. "I don't care what medium you do it in or what you do it on. My only requirement is that you work on it at home because I want it to be a surprise for everybody else. I will be putting on an art show to show off your work so make it good. You have the whole class period to brainstorm what you are going to do." The art teacher sat down at her desk and left the students to their own devices.

Sighing, I laid my chin in the palm of my hand. 'Come on clock move faster. The quicker the bell rings the quicker I can go home and it will be the weekend.'

I sat still on the stool for an hour and a half until finally the bell rung. All the kids rushing out of the classroom to go home, but before I could get out the door my teacher stopped me. "Aspen, I graded your last artwork and I have to say I am amazed at your talent," the teacher said, getting a thank you out of me. "I was wondering if you were considering going to college for art."

"Probably not," I answered quickly trying to leave.

"Why not?" my teacher asked shocked.

"Because, someone has to stay and look after dad," I responded. "My sister won't do it. As soon as she can she'll leave this town behind her and never come back."

"Your father would be fine without you for a couple of months at a time. You can always come back and visit."

"I don't think so, but thanks for the advice," I said as I rushed out the door, leaving a stunned teacher behind. Jogging down the hallways through the throng of students on their way out the school, I finally reached the entrance and left the school building. Once I reached the parking lot, I looked around for Bella to see her getting in the car with the Cullens.

Sighing, I looked up at the sky as I felt a drop on my face, signalling the start of rainfall. Making a mad dash through the rain towards the truck, I climbed in and turned it on, blasting the heat. Starting the car, I pulled out of the parking spot and drove home.

I woke up the next morning to find the house empty and two notes on the dining room table.

One note was from my father:

**Had to go into work today. I will not be back until late tonight.**

The other was from my sister:

**I took the car and went over to the Cullens. Won't be home till late tonight.**

After reading them, I crumpled up the notes and threw them in the bin on my way out the kitchen. Climbing the stairs two at a time, I reached my room quickly and began to get dress, throwing on a pair of rain boots and a raincoat, before grabbing my cell and wallet, I went back downstairs.

I exited the house and made my way towards the bus stop in town, outside the diner, which I then boarded and made my way to Port Angeles.

Once there I walked around looking for an art store until I found one and bought charcoal and colored pencils to use for my art project. After I paid for it I stopped for lunch at a local diner. 'I have to waste time. The bus to take me back to Forks won't be back until six,' I thought to myself as I placed my order. Looking at my watch, I noticed it was only one right now.

I took my time eating my lunch, but once I was done I paid the waiter and left the restaurant. By then it was only two thirty.

As I walked down the street through the rain looking for a place to spend a few hours in, a black mercedes pulled up beside me. The window rolled down and a voice called out. "Do you need a ride?"

I looked through the window to find Dr. Cullen. Not wanting to spend any more time in Port Angeles than I needed to, I nodded my head and got into the car.

Dr. Cullen had turned the heat up as soon as I had buckled myself in as he drove. "I'm sorry for getting your seat wet," I said, apologizing.

Dr. Cullen smiled, his gold eyes glittering with compassion. "Don't worry about it."

I just nodded my head and silently looked out the window to see the landscape fly by. Before I knew it, he was pulling up to my house.

"You're more than welcome to come spend the day at my house," Dr. Cullen offered.

"No thank you," I said. "I need to start on my art project."

"Okay, but you're welcome anytime," Dr. Cullen said, before he waved goodbye and sped off down the street. I watched him until he turned a corner before walking into the house.

Hanging up my jacket and kicking off my rain boots at the front door, I headed upstairs to my room where I put the art supplies down before going back downstairs. I turned on the T.V. and got a blanket and laid down on the sofa. After thirty minutes of watching T.V. I fell asleep to the loll of the voices on the screen.

"Aspen. Aspen, wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly only to shut it when I caught sight of the sun shining through the window. "What?" I asked, my voice croaking.

"Get up. Carlisle told me to bring you along today," Bella said, as I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," she snapped as she made her way up the stairs.

Standing up, I walked into the kitchen and fixed a glass of water to rinsed my mouth out. "Hurry up Aspen! I don't want to be late," Bella screamed from upstairs.

"I'm hurrying," I yelled back as I placed the glass in the sink. I walked upstairs and got dressed. By the time I got back downstairs, Bella was standing in the foyer with a frown on her face.

"Finally," she said, stomping out of the house. I followed after her, locking the door as I went. We both climbed into the truck and Bella started the car and drove to the Cullen's house. The whole ride was silent as we drove through town.

When we pulled up to the house, Bella jumped out of the truck quickly. She was met by Edward who had come out of the house. I got out of the car and slowly followed behind them into the house. "Hey Alex."

I turned around to find Dr. Cullen standing in the foyer. "Hello Dr. Cullen," I said with a smile.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said as he led me into the kitchen were his wife was standing.

"Okay," I said as I looked around at the decorum of the place.

"Hello," Mrs. Cullen said as she came over and gave me a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well," I said. She let go and led me to the kitchen table, where I took a seat.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes, please," I said. Carlisle took a seat next to me as his wife flitted around the kitchen.

My eyes followed her as she moved around. "You have a very beautiful wife, Carlisle."

"Thank you," he said a smile lighting up his face. 'Now that's love,' I thought as I smiled along with him.

"So tell us about yourself, Aspen," Mrs. Cullen said as she sat a mug down in front of me. "We barely heard anything about you from Bella."

I picked up the mug and blew on it before taking a sip. "Figures," I said with a chuckle. "Me and Bella aren't the best of sisters to each others."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked.

I took another sip of hot coco as I looked out the window. "When our parents split, we were both given a choice. Stay with dad or go on the road with mom. I choose to stay with dad and Bella….she-"

"She choose to go," Mrs. Cullen said.

"Exactly, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Please call me Esme," she said. I nodded my head.

"Bella, ever since she was little and first figured out that all the roads in this country are connected she has been waiting to leave. It's all she ever dreamed of," I said.

"What about you?" Carlisle asked.

"What about me?" I asked, drinking some more hot coco.

"What do you dream of? Why did you choose to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"I choose to stay because dad needed someone to stay with him. I could see it in his eyes when him and mom split," I said, gripping the handle on the mug tightly. "As for what I dream of, I dream of nothing. Dreaming is pointless. You put all your hope and faith in something only to have it crushed."

"Why do you think that way?" Esme asked, but before I could answer Bella and Edward walked in.

"Oh what are you guys talking about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I said at the same time Esme said, "Your sister doesn't believe in dreaming."

Bella frowned. "Why are you guys talking about that?"

"We were talking about how you guys split up during your parents divorce," Carlisle said. "But then we got on the topic of dreaming."

Anger flashed in Bella's eyes. "So she told you how I left our dad and how I've been dreaming of leaving this town since I was little."

"Well, yes," Carlisle said.

"Why do you always bring that up Aspen?" Bella snapped.

"They asked me Bella so I answered them," I said.

"You always have to go and make me look like the bad guy," she said.

I angrily stood up. "I didn't make you look like a bad guy, Bella. I just told them the truth. They're your boyfriends family, they have a right to know that you-"

"To know what?" Bella asked. I didn't say anything. "Go ahead say it."

"Fine," I snapped. "They have a right to know that when you get tired of being in a place, you'll get up and leave because that is what you're good at."

Bella scoffed. "You know what you're good at doing?"

"Why don't you tell me?" I said, but as soon as those words left my mouth I knew I was going to regret them.

The rest of the Cullens had come into the room during our argument and were looking at us with shock on their faces.

"You're good at ruining peoples lives," Bella yelled.

"Bella," Edward said.

"No it's true. She tattled on Mike Newton and got him in trouble with the law two years ago," she said. I stared at her, tears threatening to fall. "She told a lie about how he raped her."

"He did," I said.

"No he didn't," Bella said. "Everybody knows you lied about that event. And now look at you, you're an outcast and nobody cares about you."

At those last words, the tears began to fall. Carlisle stood up and tried to comfort me, but I took a step away. "Well, Bella not everybody can be like you," I said, before running out of the house and to the truck. Starting it, I pulled out of the driveway and drove home through tears.

Once I parked, I ran into the house and upstairs to my room, where I fell onto my bed sobbing. After I got my breathing under control, I stood up and began to pace the length of the room.

Before I knew it, I found myself in the bathroom with my hand around a bottle of sleeping pills. I took the cap off and downed one after another, until darkness engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here inside my quiet hell**

**You cannot hear my cries for help**

**I try everything to make them see me**

**-Skylar Grey 'Invisible'**

I awoken with my head feeling a little hazy. Slowly I opened my eyes, only to close them again at the bright lights. Blinking, I opened my eyes again, my eyes adjusting to the light. As I looked around me, all I saw were white walls and all I could smell was disinfectant.

Turning my head to the side, I saw my father asleep in a chair beside my bed. I opened my mouth and croaked out, "Dad."

My father snores stopped and he sat bolt upright in his seat. He looked around himself as if he were in danger before his eyes settled on me. "Aspen?" He said my name as if he couldn't believe that I was awake.

"Yeah dad," I murmured with a small smile.

"You had me so worried baby girl," he said as he climbed into the bed with me. He held onto me as his tears fell, mine soon joining his as I apologized over and over again for doing what I did.

After a couple of days in the hospital, I was released on one condition. I had to stay with the Cullens for a week, because I wasn't fit to stay by myself and since my father is the Sheriff, he couldn't afford to take off of work.

That is why I find myself standing outside the Cullens house with Dr. Cullen who was getting my bag out of the car. "Don't worry. We will take good care of you while you're here," Carlisle said as we walked into the house.

"I'm not worried," I said. He led me up the stairs and to a bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"This is your room during your stay here," Carlisle said as he sat my bag down by the bed. "Now if you would follow me there is something we need to discuss with you." I nodded my head, before we made our way back downstairs to the living room where the others were all sitting. I took a seat in one of the armchairs and waited for them to speak.

"Since you're going to be staying with us for a while, we have decided to fill you in on a secret of ours," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I said with a frown.

"You don't have to worry about any of us hurting you or anything," Carlisle said.

I glanced around at everyone, before looking back at Carlisle. "Okay, now you're starting to scare me."

"Just tell her Carlisle," Esme said.

"We're vampires," Carlisle said.

I chuckled. "You're joking right?" Everybody in the room shook their head no. "Okay."

Rosalie gave me look. "That's it. No theatrics or anything."

"No. Why?" I asked.

"We just told you we were vampires," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Then why aren't you freaking out?" Alice asked.

I sighed and leaned back in the seat. "In case you haven't noticed. I just got out of the hospital for trying to….kk….comm...well you know, so finding out I will be staying with a family of vampires isn't going to elicit a dramatic response from me."

"If it means anything, we believe you about Mike," Edward said.

I looked at Edward trying to see if there was an angle there, but not finding one I said, "Thanks."

After the Cullens told me their secret I was free to do what I wanted. I went back upstairs to the room that was given to me. Sitting down on the bed, I looked around at the beautiful room. 'I don't deserve any of this,' I thought to myself.

Shaking my head, to clear away the negative thoughts, I pulled out my art supplies and got to work on my project. I had just finished the outline, when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said, putting down the pencil in my hand. I began to rummage around in my bag for the charcoal pencils I had just bought when Edward came into the room.

"Hello Edward," I said, greeting him.

"Hello Aspen," he responded, smiling a half smile. I waited for a while to see if he would say anything else, but he didn't he just came into the room and sat down on the bed.

'Okay,' I thought continuing to rummage around my bag. The room was silent apart from my searching. 'Aha,' I thought once I had found my charcoals.

I had opened the pack and had just touched the pencil to the paper when Edward said something.

"Do you enjoy art?" he asked, sitting as still as a statue on the bed.

"Yes," I said. "I enjoy it very much."

Edward just nodded his head, the room falling back into silence. Edward watched as I began to fill the lines in with charcoal.

I heard Edward suck in a breath as if he was preparing himself to say something. "I know about what happened with Mike Newton."

My grip on the pencil tightened, almost snapping it in half. I sat it down and turned to face Edward.

"That is impossible for you to know what happened," I said. "Only two people know exactly what happened me and Mike. That's why I couldn't prove what he did."

"Well three people because I know," Edward said.

"Impossible," I said turning back to my drawing. "The only way you could know is if you could read minds."

"Which is how I know," Edward said.

I turned around again to face him. "You know what I'm thinking about?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"Does Bella know?" I asked.

"Yes, she does," Edward said. "Although I can't read her mind."

'Of course you can't,' I thought.

"Well, Bella must be happy about that fact," I said.

"Yeah, she is," Edward said. He had a look on his face as if he wanted to tell me something.

"You know you can tell me whatever you want to," I said. "I don't have any friends to tell it to. It's not like anyone in this town will believe anything I say anyways."

"I was wondering if you knew if Bella was cheating on me or not," Edward said in a rush.

My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. "I don't know."

"But you're not sure. Are you?"

I turned my head away. 'No,' I thought.

"I figured as much," Edwards said. "She has been hanging out on the Rez a lot. Do you think she is dating one of the wolves?"

'Wolves?' I thought before I shrugged. "I know Jacob's always had a crush on her, but I wouldn't know anyways. I don't hang out with them anymore."

"He never told you?" Edward asked.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Jacob, about how him and his friends-"

I cut Edward off. "I don't want to know. If he never told me then obviously he doesn't want me to know."

"You're a good friend," Edward murmured.

"No, I make mistakes, trust me. I've had people tell others what I've told them and it always ended badly for me, so I try not to get information from others, unless it comes from the source," I said, shrugging again.

Edward looked at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked.

"You are way different then your sister," he said causing me to frown.

I turned my head away from him. 'Didn't know I was being compared to her,' I thought and then soon regretted that when I remembered that he could read my mind. 'Crap.'

I stood up quickly. "I think I'll go fix myself some, hot coco," I said rushing to the door only to see it blocked by Edward. "Excuse me," I said trying to move Edward out of the way but he wouldn't move.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Edward said.

I shook my head at him. "You didn't." I kept my eyes locked on Edwards shoulder, not wanting to look into his eyes. "Now please, I would really like to go get some hot coco."

"I shall accompany you," he said opening the door.

"As you wish," I said, walking past him and out the door. I took my time walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward was walking right beside me the whole way. We passed by other members of the family on our way. I greeted them with a smile, Edward as well.

As soon as I had entered the kitchen, Esme handed me a mug. I looked into it to see hot coco. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, vampires have good hearing," Esme said with a smile as she walked passed me, patting me on the shoulder as she went.

"I will definitely have to remember that," I said as I took a seat at the table. Edward took a seat across from me.

We sat in silence for a while. I was sipping my hot coco and Edward was watching me. "So what's it like?" I asked trying to destroy the silence.

"What's what like?" Edward asked, watching my hands as I gripped and ungripped the mug.

I smiled, the smile not reaching my eyes. "Being in love."

"It's-" Edward stopped shrugging, an unnatural movement on him.

I chuckled. "Everybody I ask, doesn't know how to explain it in words."

Edward smiled a little before it disappeared. "Does Jacob love Bella?"

I looked Edward in the eyes for the first time, since we have been in the kitchen. 'I'm an honest person. Are you sure you want the truth?' I thought. Edward nodded his head.

I nodded my head. "Isn't it ironic?" I said out loud with a chuckle. "We ignore the ones who adore us, adore the ones who ignore us, love the ones who hurt us and hurt the ones who love us. That's human nature at the core."

"At least someone is honest with themselves," a voice said from the doorway. I turned my head to find Rosalie Hale standing there.

"Well, not everybody is an airhead like majority of the students at Forks High," I said, drinking the last of my hot coco.

Rosalie snorted and came to sit at the table. Edward watched her with a bewildered look on his face. "So I'm curious-" she began before Edward cut her off.

"Don't Rosalie," Edward said. I watched a staring match go on between them as I stood up to wash out my mug.

"I just want to know, Edward," she said. "I want to know why she tried to kill herself." The mug slipped through my hands at the statement she had made.

"Rosalie," Edward said, jumping up and coming over to me. The other members in the family rushing in at the crash.

I shied away from Edward's hand on my shoulder as he tried to comfort me. I looked up and I knew that they could see the tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Esme," I said. "I didn't mean to break it. I..um...it…...it just slipped through my fingers."

Esme took a step towards me. "It's okay honey. I know it was an accident."

I nodded my head as she wrapped her hands around me, giving me a hug. When we stepped apart, I looked at Rosalie. "There are tough people in this world and there are weak people and I hate myself for this, but I am a weak person. I'm not like my sister Bella. I truly care about the feelings of others and how they think of me and people use that weakness of mine to break me and sadly they have succeeded at that. I let myself be broken completely and what Bella had said added to that and I just couldn't take it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I looked around at all the shocked faces before running out of the kitchen and out the front door. I kept running into the forest and didn't stop until I was out of breath.

I laid back against the nearest tree and sat down on the ground. The tears had long been falling. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. As sobs racked my body.

My head snapped up when I heard a twig snap. I looked around and my eyes landed on a overly large wolf, who was staring back at me. I stayed still hoping that he would leave me alone, but my thoughts were in vain as the wolf began its trek towards me. I stayed frozen in place as the wolf came towards me, only stopping when it was standing in front of me.

I sucked in a breath as the wolf put its face closed to mine. Closing my eyes as he opened his mouth. I was prepared for the worst when I felt something wet and warm touched my cheeks. When the sensation stopped, I opened my eyes to see the wolf sitting on his hinds legs.

I lifted a hand towards the wolf and patted his head, as he laid his head down on top of my knees. "You want to know a secret?" I asked. The wolf licked the tip of his nose.

"I see it everyday. I see it when Edward looks at Bella and when Jacob looks at her. I see it in Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice. I even see it in Rosalie and Emmett," I said with a chuckle. "I can see it in there eyes how much they love each other."

I looked around the clearing. I could hear the birds chirping and see the sunlight shining through the leaves of the trees. The wolf whimpered as tears began to fall again. "I told Carlisle that I never dream, but that was a lie. I dream of falling in love and having someone love me back."

I smiled a sad smile. "I always wondered if anyone ever looks at me and thinks 'Wow she's beautiful'."

I leaned forward and buried my face in the fur of the wolf. Soon the tears came faster and I began to sob again and the fur under my face began to change and soon I came face to face with a shoulder. Gasping I sat back and I met the black eyes of Jacob Black.

Turning my eyes, I noticed that he was naked. "Oh my god, Jacob," I said standing up and turning my back to him. "You're naked."

"Yeah I know," Jacob said. "I heard everything you said."

"Oh god," I gasped out. "I was trying to forget you were the wolf I was talking to."

"Is everything okay here?" Edward asked appearing in front of me with his other family members. I turned away from them to wipe my tears away only to turn back when I caught a glimpse of Jacob's body.

"You've been crying," Edward said as he reached out and touched my face.

I took a step back away from him. Not meeting any of their eyes. "I think we need to talk and give Mr. Black some clothes," Carlisle said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can take everything I am**

**-Demi Lovato**

The whole living room was silent as we sat down. Jacob, now fully dressed, sat beside me, his eyes flitting this way and that as if to protect me from the Cullens.

Esme broke the silence by asking, "Would you two like some hot coco?"

"Why would you leeches have food? It's not like you eat or drink anything," Jacob said. I scowled at him and hit him upside the head.

"Be nice," I said. "And I would like some, Esme." Esme smiled and stood up and walked out of the room.

Edward walked from the window, he had been staring out, and came and sat down on the other side of me on the couch. Jacob growled and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and placing me in his lap.

"Jacob," I said, feeling his heat along my side. "You are unnaturally warm. Are you okay?" I asked touching his forehead.

"Us, wolves, run hotter than the average human," Jacob said with a crooked grin. I made a small noise in the back of my throat to signal that I had heard him.

Silence descended on the room again. The only thing that could be heard were the ticking of the clock on the wall.

After a few minutes Esme came into the room carrying a mug and handed it to me. I took a sip and sighed. Seeing the content look on my face, Carlisle opened his mouth and spoke. "What happened in the forest?"

I shrugged as I took another sip. "I was sitting against a tree when Jacob, in his wolf form came into the clearing I was in. He came towards me and sat down near me. I said some things to him, thinking he was a normal wolf, and he changed back into his human form and more things were said and then you guys came."

"I heard about what happened?" Jacob said.

"Who told you?" I asked, finishing off the hot coco. Esme came towards me and took the mug from my hands. I smiled at her and she smiled back before vanishing into the kitchen and appearing again on the arm of the chair Carlisle was sitting in.

"Bella," Jacob answered.

'Of course,' I thought.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That you did it to get attention," Jacob said. I scoffed and stood up, Jacob standing up behind me.

"I think its time for me to go to bed," I said taking a step towards the stairs only to be stopped by Jacob.

"I'm staying with you," he said.

"We aren't going to hurt her Dog," Edward said with a frown on his face.

"Well you can never be to sure," Jacob snarled.

"It's fine Edward," Carlisle said. "He can stay."

I nodded in thanks to Carlisle and apologised for Jake's rudeness as I left the room and walked upstairs to my room, Jacob following behind me the whole way. I grabbed my pjs and went into the bathroom and changed into them and when I came back out, Jacob was laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

I walked over and laid down on the bed beside him. "I'm sorry," Jacob whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For stop being your friend," Jacob said.

I turned my head away from him. "Some things just can't be helped."

I awoke in the middle of the night from a nightmare, slipping out from underneath Jacob. I tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. I walked through the empty living room and into the kitchen. I opened the cabinets and pulled out the box of hot cocoa. I grabbed a mug and began to fix the beverage. I hopped up onto the counter, swinging my barefeet back and forth as I waited for it to heat up.

"Are you okay, Aspen?" a voice asked causing me to jump. I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway. I nodded my head and resumed my swinging.

There was a beep and I took the steaming mug out of the microwave and mixed in the hot cocoa packet. I took a sip of the hot cocoa and sighed.

"Why are you up?" I asked Jasper as he came and leaned against the counter a couple of feet away from me.

"Vampires don't sleep," he said with a smirk.

"Oh," I said.

"You're not a weak person you know," he said.

I laughed without humor. "I am. I have to take pills that keep my mood positive. I tried to…" I sighed. "...off myself because I couldn't handle the stares and the words that others threw at me. I don't know about you but that is weak."

"No, weak is being a vegetarian vampire who has no self-control," Jasper said hopping onto the counter beside me.

"You have control," I said. "You can put up with me living here."

"Only because of everybody else," he said.

"Having a family that you love and depending on them when you need to is not a weakness," I said, taking a sip.

"I can feel the emotions of others and control them. I can feel when everyone else is thirsty making it ten times stronger in me," Jasper said, his jaw clenched.

I shook my head at him. "Your thirst for blood isn't a weakness, it's a flaw. Think about it," I said turning towards him and sitting criss cross on the counter. "Becoming a vampire made you perfect. You can hear and see better than humans, your faster and stronger, and your beautiful in our eyes. But you have a flaw like everyone does, you have a thirst for blood."

Jasper looked at me for a moment before he smiled. "Thanks."

I smiled back at him. "No problem."

"Your good at comforting others," he commented.

I laughed. "Yeah that's what I have always been told." It was then I noticed the scars on his arms. He noticed what I was looking at and held out his arm to me. I lightly touch the marks before dropping my hand and jumping down from the counter.

"Are you not curious?" He asked me as I put my mug in the sink.

I turned back to him and nodded my head. "I am curious but you should tell me when you're ready for me to know."

Jasper smiled. "Goodnight Jasper," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Sweet dreams," Jasper said in return.

I awoke the next morning, drenched. I smacked Jacob on the arm waking him up.

"Jake, you're very hot so get off of me," I said, as I tried to push him off.

"I can't help it," Jacob said as he rolled off of me.

I groaned and stood up. "I think I'm going to take a shower," I said.

Jacob nodded his head before I heard snores. I shook my head before grabbing some clothes out of my bag and going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed. When I came back into the room, Jacob was gone. 'Weird,' I thought.

I made up the bed and sat my pajamas back into my bag. When I turned around to leave, I let out a squeak when I saw Edward standing there. 'Oh dear god,' I thought putting a hand over my chest.

"You gave me a fright," I said. I looked up to find Edward's shoulders shaking as he laughed silently. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," he said, "but the look on your face."

I glared at him, before huffing and walking passed him out the door. He easily caught up with me.

"I really am sorry for scaring you," he said.

"Whatever, just make sure you make some noise next time," I said.

"Will do," he said with a mock salute. I went into the living room looking for Jacob.

"He left," Edward said gaining my attention. "Said something about going and talking to Sam about something." I nodded my head before taking a seat on the couch. Edward took a seat beside me.

"You don't have to stick close to me you know," I said as I turned on the T.V. "I promise not to try it again."

"I'm not hanging out with you because of that," he said. "I like your company."

"Okay, what about Bella?" I asked, flipping through channels before stopping on the cooking channel.

"She's at school," he said.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

"The sun's out," he said and at that moment a ray of light shone through the window making him sparkle.

'Wow.'

"So that's why you guys are never at school when the sun's out," I commented. Edward nodded his head. "Where's the rest of your family?"

Edward shrugged. "Ther're around here somewhere."

I nodded my head and went back to watching T.V. After a while, Rosalie entered the room and took a seat in an armchair. Edward growled and I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't say anything, Rosalie," he stated.

"I just want to know what's it like to be depressed?" she asked.

"What's it like to hate the world?" I said back. My eyes looking at the T.V.

"I don't hate the world," she snapped.

A light bulb went off in my head.

"No you hate being a vampire, I don't know why though," I said. "You have someone who loves you and you can be with him forever and a family that puts up with your mood swings because they love you, so why are you so angry?"

"I didn't choose this life," Rosalie snarled. The rest of the family appeared in the room.

"Boo hoo," I said back. "That's fate for you. You can't control everything." Everybody stared at me in shock. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Look, I get it. You didn't get to choose to live or die. You were probably already prepared to die. Am I correct?" Rosalie nodded her head.

"Well, life was bestowed upon you. There is no point in hating this life, when you should be enjoying it. You get to be with a man-" I pointed to Emmett and leaned forward. "-who loves you so much Rosalie, that anyone can see it. There are people in this world who would die just to find someone like you have. You should enjoy it. Move on, live your life."

I sat back with a huff and turned my eyes back on the screen.

"I understand what happened to you too you know," she said softly. "My ex-fiance and his friends they were drunk and I was on my way home at night and they...you know...and I was left to die in the street. I was prepared to, but then Carlisle came. It's hard to go from wanting to die, to being able to live again."

"I know, it's hard," I said. "Believe me I know. Even now I still have trouble waking up in the mornings and getting out of bed, but when you're given a second chance-" I shrugged. "-you make the most of it."

I was standing outside in the forest with my eyes closed. My face tilted up to the sky as the rain fell. I heard a twig snap and I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle walking towards me with Edward.

I smiled at them, before closing my eyes and looking back at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" I whispered, knowing they would hear me. I looked back at their confused expressions. "The storm," I clarified.

"Yes, it is," Carlisle said as he and Edward came and stood on either side of me.

"The coolness of the rain against your skin, the way the wind blows through the trees-" I stopped and shook my head. "Sorry, I just took my medication."

"It's fine," Edward said.

I nodded my head and turned to go inside so I wouldn't get a cold. Edward and Carlisle followed me. I had goosebumps as I made my way up the stairs to take a hot shower. I took one and then put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. I made my way back downstairs and into the kitchen.

When I entered, I found Esme standing at the stove. I went over and hopped onto the counter beside her.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked, swinging my legs.

"I'm making you soup," she said.

I smiled. "That sounds good. My mom, when I go to see her, would cook for Bella and I-" I chuckled, "-she use to put together whatever she could find in the kitchen. Bella and I use to joke about her meals. We called them experimentations."

Esme smiled at me and laughed. "Were they ever any good?"

I wrinkled my nose. "No, but-" I shrugged, "-you get use to eating them."

"You look adorable when you do that," she commented with a laugh.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Wrinkle that adorable button nose that you have," she said. I touched the tip of my nose.

"Nobody's ever said that to me."

"Well it's true," she said, grabbing a bowl and filling it with soup. I hopped down and took the bowl from her with a small thanks. As I sat the bowl down on the table, she came up to me and handed me a spoon. I smiled before taking a seat and beginning to eat.

"This is really good, Esme," I praised.

"Thank you," she said as she began to put the soup in a container.

"You know," she said breaking the silence. "That is the first time, I've ever heard you talk about your mom with a smile."

I shrugged and put my spoon down. "I love my mom. I really do, but every time I spend time with her or visited her, she didn't act like a mom. She wanted to be my best friend. That works for Bella, but not for me."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," she said, turning around and facing me.

I shook my head. "It's fine. It felt good to finally tell someone," I said as I picked up my spoon and continued to eat.

"Well, I'm always willing to lend an ear," Esme said, turning back to the stove. I smiled as I finished eating.

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when someone fell onto the couch beside me causing the cushion I was on to go up. I turned to look and found Emmett sitting beside me, smiling.

"Hello, Emmett," I said.

"Hello, Aspen," he said back. "Fancy a game of chess?"

I smirked. "You're on." Emmett whooped and stood up and went to get the chess board and pieces. He came back and sat it up on the floor. I slid slowly to the ground.

"You can be white," he said.

"I have to warn you. I'm not that good," I said.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," he said with a smirk.

Twenty minutes passed before the game ended. "Check mate," I said with a smile.

Emmett groaned. "No fair. Rematch?"

"You're on," I said. "But let me get something to drink." I stood up, but as soon as I was on my feet, I began to sway. The world spinning around me.

Emmett got up quickly and balanced me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "It's a side-affect of my medicine."

Emmett lowered me to the ground. "You set up the chess board and I'll get you that drink. What do you want?"

"Water is fine," I said as I began to put the pieces back on the board. Before I was even done, Emmett was back handing me the glass. "Thanks," I said as I took a sip.

"No problem," he said. I smiled as we began to play again. "What other side effects does your medication have?"

I blew out air as I thought. "Weight loss, blurred vision, fast heartbeat, confusion, and trouble going to the bathroom."

"Wow, that's alot," he said.

"Yeah, but apparently I am to take it until my Dad or Carlisle feels as if I am no longer depressed," I said with a sigh.

"How do you feel about that?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I could feel my own feelings instead of the ones the medicine makes me feel."

"That sucks," Emmett said.

"Yeah, it does," I said. "Normally people say there sorry, even though they have nothing to do with how I am. I wish people would just say it sucks."

Emmett laughed. "That's how people are."

"Yeah," I said with a chuckle.

I awoke in the middle of the night again. I got out of the bed, my bones popping the whole time and made my way slowly to the kitchen. When I entered, I jumped when I saw Jasper sitting on the counter with a steaming mug beside him.

"Is that hot coco?" I asked. Jasper nodded his head with a smile. "Is it for me?" Jasper nodded his head again. I smiled and jumped up on the counter beside him and picked up the mug. I took a sip and sighed as warmth filled me.

I looked at Jasper's face and knew he wanted to say something. "Okay spill," I said, turning sideways on the counter facing him. I crossed my legs, my knees overlapping onto his thigh. "Sorry." I said as I went to scoot back but Jasper stopped me with his hand on my knee.

"It's fine," he said. I nodded my head. "I want to tell you my story."

My eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head and began to tell me his story. He told me of his time in the war, when he met Maria, the things he had to do for her. During the story, I had sat my mug down, the hot coco long forgotten.

When Jasper had finished his story, I launched myself at him and hugged him. When I felt him stiffen, I began to move away, but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around me and returning the hug. After a while I pulled back and picked up one of his arms.

I pointed to his scars. "You see these?" I said.

He grimaced. "When do I not."

"These make you who you are. They make you a beautiful person, Jasper," I said. "Everybody has scars, whether you can see them or not. It's all about being able to love them."

"How can you love these?" Jasper asked.

I turned his hand palm up and kissed the scar I saw in the middle of his hand. "These show that you are a survivor," I said. "They show that no matter what you'll come out on top."

"Thanks. No one's ever said that about them," Jasper commented.

"Not even Alice?" I asked. Unconsciously, I began to play with his fingers.

Jasper shook his head. "No, she thinks I should move on forget the past."

I quickly shook my head. "You should never forget the past. You should embrace it and accept it."

Jasper smiled. "That's what I say."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "If you forget the past, you are doomed to repeat it. I love that quote," I said with a yawn. Jasper shifted and picked me, my head falling gently against his chest and he carried me up the stairs and to my room. He laid me gently on the bed and as he turned to go I stopped him.

"Stay," I whispered. Jasper nodded his head and climbed in the bed with me. He laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling. I chuckled at his antics and slid over to him. I placed my head into the pillow by his shoulder and laid on my stomach. I slowly fell asleep listening to Jasper's breathing.

Saturday came around and I began packing up my things. My father was coming to pick me up when he got off of work. As I was packing, Edward came into my room.

"Hey Edward," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Aspen," he said taking a seat on the bed.

"Do you need to talk with me about something?" I asked.

He shook his head. I continued with my packing as he sat there watching me in silence.

"I talked to Bella," he stated after a while to break the silence.

"Oh really? What about?" I asked as I placed my art project in my portfolio to keep it from getting wrinkled.

"You," he stated simply.

"What about me were you guys talking about?" I asked as I sat my portfolio down and moved around to room gathering up my things.

"Bella told me the first day that you came to stay with us that I should be careful around you," Edward said. He looked at his hands not meeting my eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows, as I was clouded with confusion. "Why would she say that?"

"She said that you liked me since we first moved here," he said, finally looking up at me.

The shirt in my hands slipped through my fingers as I stared at him in horror. "She told you that?" I asked. Edward nodded his head.

I went and sat down on the bed beside him. "Is it true," he asked.

"Yes, but I would never do anything to hurt my sister and for her to assume that I will...is heartbreaking," I said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Aspen I'm so-" Edward began.

"Don't," I said covering his mouth with my hands. "You don't have to apologise. I'm use to not being noticed."

I stood up then and continued to pack. Edward stayed sitting on the bed watching me.

Monday came around and I got dressed for school. When I made it downstairs, Dad stood up and greeted me.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked.

"Yes Dad," I said. He smiled at me before grabbing his keys. I walked out of the house with him and he drove me to scho. As soon as I got there, I went towards the art room where I found my teacher sitting behind her desk.

"Hello, Aspen," she greeted me as I entered. I smiled at her as a response. "Is this your finished art project?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll take it then, so I can put it with the others," she said. I handed my portfolio to her and turned to go, but she stopped me.

"If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask me. Okay Aspen?" she said. I nodded my head and left the classroom.

I went through the day in a daze, trying to ignore the stares and the whispers I knew were happening around me. When the day ended I made my way towards the gym to help set up for the show.

When people began to trickle in, I began to walk around the room and look at the other students work. It was all beautiful in different ways. Some used markers or paint, some were done on wood and construction paper. There was even one done with crayons.

"It all looks beautiful," a voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around to find Mike Newton standing there. I just nodded my head and went to move around him. He grabbed my arm to keep me from passing. "I'm sorry."

I ripped my arm out of his and glared. "Really? You're going to apologize after two years? And why in the world would I accept it?"

"You can't blame me," he said.

"I can't blame you? You raped me," I whispered harshly.

"Is everything okay here?" my art teacher asked as she came up to us. I nodded my head and left them standing there. I walked out of the gym, to get some fresh air. I was standing outside when my father pulled up. I went and greeted him and we walked back into the gym together.

"Where's your artwork?" he asked.

"I'll show you," I said as I led him through the crowd that was in the gym.

We stopped in front of my work. I had drawn a heart that was bandaged and scarred to represent the things I had gone through in my life.

"It's amazing," Dad said as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

I blushed and said, "Thanks." As we were standing there. The Cullens and Bella came up to us.

"Amazing work, Aspen," Carlisle said, praising me.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said back.

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. "Let's look at some more pieces," Bella said, grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him away. I looked after them for a moment before turning my eyes back to everyone else. Jasper came up to me and began to talk to me.

When the art show ended, Dad took me home where I fixed dinner for us to eat. Bella went back with the Cullens. When dinner was over and the dishes were done, I went upstairs and quickly changed into my pjs and got in bed with my sketchbook.

I always sketched whatever came to my mind, usually revolving around Edward, but today for some reason I had decided to draw Jasper. I was half way done with the picture when I heard Bella come home and stomp her way up to her room. I peeked out of my door just in time to see her's slam shut. I heard Dad sigh from downstairs.

I shook my head and closed my door again. I made my way back to my bed and had just sat down when my phone rang. "Hello," I answered without looking at who was calling.

"Aspen," Jasper's voice came through the phone. "Look outside your window." I stood up and did as he had said to find him standing in the back yard.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered softly as I opened the window. Jasper scaled the house and jumped into the room. I hung up the phone when he had landed.

"I missed our talks," Jasper said sitting down on the edge of my bed. I sat across from him and smiled at him.

"I missed them too," I said.

Jasper noticed my sketchbook and picked it up. "This is me."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I kind of just let my hand do the talking when it comes to drawing," I said as I looked down at the sketch.

"You're an amazing artist," Jasper whispered as he sat the sketchbook down.

I blushed. "Thanks."

Jasper moved up to the headboard and leaned back against it beside me. "Is your favorite color blue?" he asked as he glanced around my head.

"Yeah," I said with a chuckle. "As you can tell by my room." Jasper smiled.

"What about you?" I asked. "What's your favorite color?"

"Brown," he answered after a moment of thought.

"Brown?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah, like the color of your eyes," Jasper said with a shrug. I blushed. "Brown is a trusting color to me."

I nodded my head. "What's the last book you read?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Jude the Obscure," Jasper answered without a thought. "Such a tragic story. What about you?"

I glanced over at the pile of books that I've finished reading and looked at the one sitting on top. "The Picture of Dorian Gray. I loved it, actually, and the characters. A man so consumed with his own beauty and image….intrigued me."

The room filled with silence as we both sat beside each other not really looking at each other, just enjoying each others company. I looked down at the bed to see his right hand and my left hand laying side by side. 'Just one movement and we could be holding hands,' I thought.

"What's your favorite season?" Jasper asked breaking the silence and me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm," I said thinking. "It's kind of hard since I live in a town that is constantly chilly or raining." Jasper chuckled. "But I guess I would have to say the winter."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

I glanced at him and shrugged as I looked away. "I'm not really a fan of the heat, like my sister is," I said. "That's why I stayed in Forks. I enjoy the rain and the storms, but I guess I fell in love with winter when I was a kid and I saw this plant thrive during it. What about you?"

Jasper smiled as he answered. "The fall, I love watching the leaves change colors. It has always been so beautiful to me."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay, if you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?"

Jasper sat quietly for a moment. I was just about to ask him again because I thought he didn't hear me when he finally answered. "Anywhere my family is…and you of course. I would miss these late night conversations."

I blushed but agreed with him. "I would have to say the same thing. I don't know if I would survive without our talks." I saw Jasper glance at me out the corner of my eyes. I could feel Jasper's cool hand against mine, the space that was between disappeared while we were talking.

"What is one word you would describe me with?" Jasper asked drawing my eyes away from our hands and up into his eyes.

I stared into his eyes as I answered. "Restrained," I whispered. "Afraid to let go for fear of hurting someone. What word would you use to describe me?"

"Selfless," Jasper said. "You tend to put others first, even if it means your happiness is destroyed." I turned my eyes away from Jasper's understanding eyes and Jasper gripped my hand. I laid my head down slowly on his shoulder. I yawned and Jasper shifted and reached over and shut the lamp off on my bedside table. He then shifted us so that we were laying down, but my head was still on his shoulder and our hands were grasped.

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

"A lot of things," Jasper whispered. "But lately, I'm afraid that maybe Alice and I might not be right for each other." I gasped and gave his hand a squeeze."What about you?"

"Not finding someone that would love me as much as I love them," I said softly. Jasper's hand tightened around mine. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off as I listened to Jasper's breathing.

I was sitting on my bed, reading, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said, flipping a page.

I looked up when the door opened to see my dad. "Jacob just called and he said to remind you that you were invited to a dinner tonight at Sam Uley's place."

I jumped up. "Oh I completely forgot." I walked into my closet and began to pick out clothes to wear as Dad closed the door and left. I put on a pale blue, sleeveless blouse and dark blue skinny jeans. As I exited my room, I grabbed my cell phone and stuffed my feet into a pair of dark brown, knee high, suede boots.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when the doorbell rung. "I got it," I called out to Dad.

I opened the door to find Jacob standing on the porch. He was dressed in a plaid, sleeveless shirt with the top three buttons undone, showing off his chest, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey, Jakey," I said as I closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Hey, Aspen," he said with a smile.

I smiled back as he opened the door from me and I climbed into his Volkswagen. He walked around to the driver side and got in. He started his car and began to drive to the Rez.

"So how are you doing?" Jacob asked as he glanced over at me.

"I'm doing good," I said.

"That's good," he said.

"How are you doing?" I asked back.

"Good, good," Jacob said. I smiled at him before turning and looking out the window. After a while, he pulled up in front of a small house position in between the forest and the beach. I climbed out of the car and walked with Jacob towards the house.

When we entered, a group of boys met us in the entrance hall.

"Aspen, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth," Jacob said introducing each one of them.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"You as well," Sam said. "Uh, you can hang out with us in the living room or with Emily in the kitchen."

"Umm...I think I go to the kitchen," I said. Sam nodded his head as I walked by all of them and into the kitchen. Upon entering I saw a beautiful woman with glossy black hair standing at the stove.

"Do you need some help?" I asked. She didn't even jump with I spoke she just turned around and smiled at me.

"You can help cut the vegetables," she said in a melodic voice.

"Okay," I said and walked up to the counter.

We worked in silence for a while, then she spoke, "You know, you're the first person that hasn't stared."

"Stared at what?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

She turned towards me and pointed to her face. **The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.**

"You didn't notice the scars?" she asked.

I smiled. "What I noticed when I walked in was a beautiful girl," I said. She smiled and turned back to the stove. We continued in silence.

The dinner passed by in a pleasant blur and on my way out the house with Jacob, Sam stopped me.

"Thanks," he said.

I smiled at him. "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**-Demi Lovato 'Give Your Heart A Break'**

I looked into the mirror at the outfit I had chosen for the Cullens Graduation Party. I was wearing a white, sleeveless, knit lace dress with a blue jean jacket, a brown belt around my waist and a pair of brown, platform, ankle boots. I had french braided my hair and applied a little eyeliner and mascara to make my doe eyes look bigger.

I sighed. I did not want to go to the party tonight, but I had promise the Cullens I would show up. I grabbed my clutch and exited my room. I walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to the truck and exited the house.

Bella left earlier to spend time with Edward.

I was told to arrive two hours early so that I could help with decorations.

I drove through the town to the Cullens house. I pulled up to the house and parked the car. I stepped down from the truck at the same moment my phone went off. I pulled it out of my purse and saw a text from Jacob.

**I heard there's a party tonight.**

I texted him back.

**Its a graduation party at the Cullens house.**

I closed the truck door and was making my way towards the Cullen house when Jacob texted back.

**Yeah. I know, Bella invited me.**

I frowned and texted back.

**Are you coming?**

I opened the front door, noticing that it was unlocked and entered. "Hello," I called out as I made my way to the living room. As I was passing the stairs, Rosalie appeared. She was dressed in a red fitted dress with a black blazer and a pair of black sandalettes.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Where is everyone?"

"Either out hunting or getting ready," she said. I nodded my head. Rosalie looked me up and down and muttered an appraising noise.

"At least you know how to dress," Rosalie said as she turned gracefully and led me into the living room that was already decorated for the event.

"Thanks," I said with a snort. My phone beeped and I looked down to see another text from Jacob.

**Yeah, I promise Bella I would come.**

I quickly texted back.

**Sam is allowing you to come to a house with vampires by yourself?**

I looked up at Rosalie and asked, "If you guys are done with decorations, why was I told to come early then?"

Before Rosalie could answered, Alice appeared. "So I could help you get dress, but I see you didn't need my help."

Rosalie smirked. "Its because she is not a hopeless case like Bella."

"I see that," she said as she bounced towards me. She grabbed my hand and began to drag me from the room. Rosalie followed behind at a slow pace.

Alice dragged me up the stairs and to a room that Bella was in. Bella was dressed in a bathrobe. Dresses and clothes were thrown around the room.

"You guys need to help me find something for Bella to wear," Alice said as she began to look through the pile of clothes. Rosalie grimaced before beginning to help. I place my clutch down on the dresser and took a step towards the clothes when my phone beeped again. I pulled it out and looked at the text Jacob sent me.

**No. Embry and Quil are tagging along.**

I texted back:

**That's what I thought. Make sure you dress nicely for the party.**

I put my phone back into my clutch and began to look through the clothes. I held up a short, black dress that had a sweetheart neckline. "What about this?" I asked.

Alice took one look at the dress and squealed. "That's it." She bounce over to me and took the dress and handed it to Bella. She pushed her into the bathroom with the dress and closed the door.

"Now we need accessories," she said. Rosalie groaned and I giggled at her facial expressions.

"Oh, come on Rosalie, we're almost done," I said with a smirk as I began to look through Alice's jewelry box. Rosalie pulled out a silver cuff bracelet and necklace and handed it to Alice and I picked up silver earrings and handed it over.

Bella came out of the bathroom and Alice quickly sat her down to finish her outfit.

"Come on," Rosalie said. "Let's go back to the living room."

"Okay," I said. I grabbed my clutch and followed after her. We walked down the stairs and entered the living room to find the boys standing in there. All three of them had on black slacks and button up shirts.

When we stepped into the room, Emmett whistled. "You two ladies look hot." I blushed and Rosalie smiled and kissed Emmett on the lips.

"You do look very nice Aspen," Jasper said.

"Thanks, you look nice as well," I said, my blush coming back in full force. Jasper gave me a hug, shocking me for a moment, but I recovered and hugged him back. When I stepped back I looked to Edward.

I cleared my throat and said, "You look nice Edward."

Edward stood staring at me, before he blinked and said, "You look nice as well." I smiled at him just as my phone beeped again.

I pulled it out and looked down at it and smiled at the text Jacob sent.

**So basically no plaid or camo...check.**

"So who is the mystery person you have been texting since you've been here," Rosalie asked.

"Oh its just Jacob," I said. Edward frowned. Jasper matched his expression.

"Oh, so are the two of you…" Rosalie asked, trailing off.

I quickly shook my head. "No, he is just texting me because apparently Bella invited him tonight."

"She did?" Edward asked.

I just nodded my head. My eyes were drawn again to my phone when it beeped.

**Can I at least wear jeans?**

I snorted and then responded.

**I guess those are okay.**

After I pressed send I looked up to see Edward staring at me. Before I could say something to him, Jasper drew my attention.

I was standing against the wall as people began to trickle in. The lights dimmed and music began to play. The room quickly filled and people began to dance. I slowly made my way towards the drinks table and poured myself a drink.

I turned and made my way through the crowd and back towards my spot on the wall. Before I could reach it though, there figures stepped in my path.

"Hey Aspen," Jacob said.

I smiled at him. "Hey Jacob, Embry, Quil," I greeted. Embry and Quil just nodded their heads.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked. I shrugged.

"She should be somewhere around here with Edward," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to go find here," Jacob said, walking back through the crowd.

I watched Jacob go before turning to look back at Embry and Quil. They both looked tense as if they didn't want to be here. "Come on," I said over the music and began to walk back towards my spot on the wall. When we got there, Embry and Quil relaxed a little.

"Did you two even want to come?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "We only came because Jacob asked us too." Embry said, glancing around the room.

"You don't seem like you want to be here either," Quil commented with glance in my direction.

I shrugged and took a sip of my drink. "The whole school was invited and my Dad expected me to come."

"I understand," Quil said. Embry nodded his head. We stood there for a while before Jacob came and found us.

Jacob came up to me and took my drink and clutch out of my hands and handed one of each to Embry and Quil. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor where I slow song was playing. "Let's dance," he said. He placed my hands around his neck and then grabbed my waist and we began to sway to the music.

"Why did you want to dance?" I whispered in his ear.

"Bella," he whispered simply and nodded his head in her direction. Bella and Edward were dancing and smiling at each other, but I noticed when Edward wasn't looking Bella was glancing over his shoulder at someone.

I turned my eyes away from them and laid my head down on Jacob's shoulders.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" I heard Jacob say. "To love someone that would never look at you the way you look at them."

I looked up at Jacob and saw understanding in his eyes. "It does," I said glancing over at Edward, who was walking after Bella. "But maybe its for the best. Maybe someone better will come along."

Jacob chuckled. "Let's hope." The song ended then and Jacob and I walked back towards where Embry and Quil were standing. I grabbed my things back from the two of them.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Quil said.

"Uh, Bella came and got the keys from your purse," Embry said.

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked with a frown.

"She said she was going home," Embry answered.

"Which is where we should be heading," Quil said.

Jacob nodded his head. "You can get a ride from us," Jacob suggested.

Before I could respond, the three of them tensed. "It's okay. I can take her home," Edward said coming up behind me.

Jacob growled and took a step forward. I placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "It's fine Jacob," I said.

Jacob's jaw clenched before he finally looked at me. "Text me when you get home." I nodded my head. Jacob encased me with his arms and gave me a hug.

"Come on you two," Jacob said when he let go. Embry and Quil followed after him with a wave goodbye to me. Edward grabbed my arm and led me through the house to the garage. When we entered, Edward spun us around and backed me against his silver Volvo.

"What are you-" I began before Edward cut me off.

"Do you like him?" Edward asked, leaning forward and encasing me with his arms. He laid his hands flat down on the car on either side of me.

"Who?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Jacob," he whispered harshly.

"I want to like him," I said turning my head away from his stare. "But I can't. I like someone else and so does Jacob."

Edward was silent for a moment before he whispered softly. "What if I want to move on from Bella?"

I turned back towards him and parted my lips just a little and whispered back, "Then you take a leap Edward."

"But what if I fall?" he asked, leaning forward and pausing a breath away.

I looked up, his beautiful golden eyes met my brown ones. The corners of my lips turned up a tad and I said, "But what if you fly? And if you don't you can always build your wings on the way down."

Edward smirked. "Then I shall take a leap," he said before closing the distance. The kiss was intoxicating, but I stopped it, turning my head away from him.

'Doing this will hurt Bella,' I thought hiding my face. I felt Edward stiffen when Jasper's face came to my mind after Bella's. The door opened before Edward could say anything and Alice walked in with a dazed look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Victoria," Alice stated. I looked up at Edward to see that he was watching whatever vision Alice was having.

I stood amongst the trees with Jacob and the pack, as we waited for the sun to set so that we can go meet the Cullens. The whole pack stood around, naked. All comfortable with their bodies. I managed to keep my eyes neck up.

"Have you talked to Edward about the kiss?" Jacob asked me. We were both sitting on the forest floor side by side.

I shook my head and glanced at him. "Every time I've seen him, Bella is wrapped around him."

"Do you think he'll tell her?" Jacob asked.

I dropped my eyes to my hands which were picking up the grass around me. "Who knows? I'm just mad at myself."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because I allowed myself to hope again that maybe he'll look at me the way I look at him, but I was wrong," I said, pushing the tears back. "It's always Bella. They always choose Bella." Jacob placed his hand on my leg.

"Someday, you'll be chosen," he said.

I looked to Jacob and saw sincerity in his eyes, but before I could say the same for him Sam called out. "It's time."

Sam came over to me and helped me stand. We walked a short distance away from Jacob who shifted and then trotted over to us. Sam gently picked me up and place me on Jacob's back. When I was seated, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Jacob's large neck. Gripping at his fur to keep myself in place.

"Are you holding on tight?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I answered. Sam nodded his head and stepped away and shifted. Sam's black wolf blended in with the night. I heard a howl, I assumed was Sam's and the other wolves joined in before I felt Jacob's fidget before taking off through the forest. I watched fascinated as the trees flew by, Jacob easily evading them. The wolves stopped in a clearing, where the Cullens were. I could easily seeing the in the dark, their pale skin a contrast with the night.

**Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.**

"**Welcome," he greeted the wolves.**

"**Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone, and I realized at once that the words came from Sam. Edward spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking Sam's words. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."**

"**That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper" — he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready — "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."**

"**They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.**

**Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new — only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you — it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."**

**A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves. **I felt the rumble in Jacob's chest. I could tell they were all itching to fight.

"**We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now.**

**Carlisle smiled**, not paying the statement any attention. "**We'll see how it plays out."**

"**Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"**

"**They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."**

"**Thank you for the information. We will watch." With a sighing sound, **all the wolves slowly laid down. I stayed on Jacob's back, because that was were Sam wanted me to stay just in case. I released one hand and brought it up and pushed my hair out of my face. When I was putting it back, Jacob butted his nose against it, bringing a smile to my face.

**It was silent for two heartbeats, and then Jasper took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. Jasper threw a wary glance toward Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.**

"**Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to **the vampires; **he seemed to be trying to ignore the **wolves.

"**They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"**

**Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.**

"**Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."**

**Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.**

**Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."**

**Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. "Okay, Emmett — try to catch me."**

**And I couldn't see Jasper anymore — he was a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost — any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Then Emmett froze.**

**Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett cussed. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the wolves.**

"**Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.**

"**It's my turn," Edward protested. **It was the first time I looked at Edward since we entered the clearing. I saw Bella hanging off of him. The kiss came back to mind and I looked away, back towards Jasper.

"**In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first." I watched with anxious eyes as he waved Alice forward.**

"**I know you worry about her," he explained to **Edward and Bella **as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."**

**Though I knew that Jasper would never allow any harm to come to Alice, it was still hard to watch as he sank back into a crouch facing her. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left. Alice closed her eyes. My heart thumped unevenly as Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood. **I felt a nose nuzzle me in my side and I looked to see Seth's wolf laying down beside Jacob. I smiled at him and ran my hand through his fur, before turning my eyes back to the middle of the clearing.

**Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed.**

**I watched Alice more carefully now. She was moving — I'd just been missing it, distracted by Jasper's attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.**

**Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing — spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed. Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.**

"**Gotcha," she said.**

**Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."**

**The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.** I looked at the looks on both Alice's and Jasper's face and smiled. The smile on my face slipped a little, when I looked towards Edward who was whispering to Bella, before he stepped forward to duel Jasper.

**This fight was more even than either of the others. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. It was hard to watch, but harder to look away. They moved too fast for me to really understand what they were doing. I had a feeling the wolves were getting more out of this than**

**I was.**

**Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him.**

"**Back to work," Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw." Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. I squinted through my lashes, cringing as Jasper attacked Esme. That one was the hardest to watch. Then he slowed down, still not quite enough for me to understand his motions, and gave more instruction.**

My hands gripping Jacob's fur began to lessen as my eyelids got heavy. Jacob's fur was so warm and comfy, that I was on the verge of falling asleep and quickly.

**Jasper **turned **toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."**

"**Yes," Edward answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here." Then **I watched as **Edward patted **Bella's **arm, and stepped away from **her. **He turned to his family. "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents — so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."**

"**Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need."**

**There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet. My eyes were wide again, exhaustion forgotten** as Jacob slowly rose to his feet. I sat up and gripped the fur on Jacob's back as he followed behind Sam. They slowly moved towards the Cullens, sniffing each one.

Jacob looked at Bella his **muzzle fell open, pulling back over his teeth. It would have been a frightening expression, except that his tongue lolled out the side in a wolfy grin.**

Bella **giggled.**

**Jacob's grin widened over his sharp teeth. ** I slid off his back and **he left his place in line, ignoring the eyes of his pack as they followed him. He trotted past Edward and Alice to stand not two feet away from me. He stopped there, his gaze flickering briefly toward Edward.**

**Edward stood motionless, a statue, his eyes assessing **Bella's **reaction. Jacob crouched down on his front legs and dropped his head so that his face was no higher than **Bella's and stared **at **her, **measuring **her **response just as much as Edward was. **I watched as Bella patted Jake and he licked her on the face. The Cullen's looked disgusted and Sam looked unhappy. Sam's eyes turned on me and he butted me in the stomach before the pack began to back away **not taking their eyes off the Cullens as they departed. Jacob stood by **Bella's **side, watching them go. Soon, they disappeared into the murky forest. Only two hesitated by the trees, watching Jacob, their postures radiating anxiety.**

I turned my attention to Jasper who came and stood beside me. I smiled at him. He gave me an answering smile. Jasper picked me up, causing me to squeak. He laughed at me before taking off through the forest. He placed me on his back when we reached my house and scaled the wall into my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**-Demi Lovato (Really Don't Care)**

The next night, I went back into the forest with Jacob, but this time when we entered the clearing, I slid off his back and watched as he went over to Bella. Embry and Quil sat down on either side of me and watched the Cullens.

I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Sighing, I sat my chin on my legs and looked at the Cullens. I didn't really watch them, my mind other places.

I thought about the shifters and how imprinting sounds like a wonderful thing. To have someone fall head over heels for you, to always put you first. Someone who would do anything for you.

I turned my eyes on Bella, when I heard her laugh. 'And then there's Bella,' I thought. She has two guys head over heels for her, without having one of them imprint on her. 'What does she have that I don't?' I asked myself as I turned my eyes up to the sky. The dueling continued in the clearing and I stared up at the bright stars in the sky.

This time when the Cullens were done, Bella and I were taken back to their house. Jasper came up to me and walked beside me as they led us through the forest to their place.

"Oh dear, we forgot to get another bed," Esme said when we walked into the house.

"No worries," I said with a smile on my face that didn't reach my eyes. "Bella can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch or something."

Esme was about to deny that when Rosalie spoke up. "She can use my and Emmett's bed."

Esme smiled. "That will work." I followed after Rosalie, making sure to keep my eyes off of Bella and Edward. Rosalie led me up the stairs and to her room.

When we entered Rosalie closed the door and turned to me with a serious look. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said.

"For what?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"What Edward did to you," Rosalie said.

My heart stopped for a moment before I laid back on the bed. "Don't worry about it. I was stupid to allow it in the first place." I heard the door open and close and then I felt the bed dip as someone laid down beside me. They grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, I looked over to see Jasper laying beside me looking up at the ceiling.

I awoke to someone combing their fingers through my hair. I blinked my eyes open to find both Rosalie and Jasper in bed with me.

I looked at them and asked. "Why are you guys in bed with me?"

Rosalie removed her fingers from my hair and neither of them answered. I looked up at them and saw sadness in their eyes. "What's going on?"

I looked back and forth between the two of them a couple of times before Rosalie answered. "They slept together last night."

My heart stopped and the air in my lungs rushed out. I blinked back the tears as I asked, "Bella and Edward?"

Rosalie nodded her head. Jasper placed a hand on my back and I could feel the calm go through me. I hid my face in the pillow as sobs rocked my body. Jasper's hand on my back helped me through the tears and till finally they just disappeared all together. 'It's time to move on,' I thought to myself.

When I had stopped crying, I realized that Jasper was humming. I turned my head towards him and placed it on his chest as he rubbed my back. After a while, I shifted and sat up. Jasper followed me. Rosalie had left the room some time when I had began to cry.

I looked at Jasper and smiled sadly. "I think I need some hot cocoa. Care to join me?" Jasper nodded his head and helped me stand up. He walked out of the room and allowed me to get dressed. I just threw on a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans before walking out the door. We walked silently to the kitchen where Esme gave me a hug and handed me a mug before disappearing.

I hopped onto the counter, Jasper followed suit. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a little while before I broke it. "How are things with you and Alice?" I asked.

"Rocky," he answered.

"Really? Why?" I asked confused.

"Lines are being drawn," Jasper said.

I wrinkled my forehead. "Why?"

"Majority of us think that what Edward did to you was wrong and that Bella might not be right for Edward," Jasper said. "Alice thinks the opposite of that. She thinks that you shouldn't have let it happen to begin with."

I sucked in a breath. "Wow," I said. Jasper patted me on the leg.

We fell into another comfortable silence that was broken by the rest of the Cullens and Bella entering the kitchen.

"We need to talk," Alice said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked confused. I wasn't the only one. Everyone looked confused except for Alice who had a resigned look on her face and Edward who looked angry.

Alice nodded her head and turned to Jasper. "Look I know we haven't been having a good relationship with each other, but I also know that there is someone out there who is better for you than me."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Alice nodded her head. "I am Jasper. I've seen both of our futures and we are happier without each other."

Jasper's jaw clenched and he said, "Who do you see me with?" Alice's eyes flickered to me and held mine for a moment before flickering back to Jasper.

"I refuse to accept that," Edward said with a growl.

Anger filled me at that statement. "Why would we need your approval, if we wanted to get together?" I glanced over at Jasper and he reached over and grasped my hand.

"Yeah Edward, why would they?" Rosalie asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell Bella what you did?" Rose continued. I hopped down from the counter and shook my head at her.

"What is she talking about Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward clenched his jaw. "If you won't tell her I will," Rosalie said.

Both Carlisle and Esme looked confused. "What is she talking about Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward stood still as a statute and didn't say a word. Rosalie smirked. "Edward kissed Aspen."

"Rose," I whispered in disbelief. At that moment as I watched Bella, I didn't know what to feel. Anger at Rosalie or relief that someone finally brought the moment up. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt a sting across my cheek. I brought my hand up and looked at Bella in shock.

"You bitch," Bella said anger in her eyes.

"Why would you be mad at me? He kissed me," I said. I launched at her but before I could reach her, arms appeared around my waist pulling me back.

"You knew how I felt about him," Bella said.

"Me? I told you from day one what I felt for Edward and who did you go after? Him," I shouted back at her.

"She told you how she felt about me?" Edward asked. Bella didn't look him in the eyes when she nodded her head.

"It's not important anymore," I said all the anger leaving me and I slumped up against the body behind me. "You're not worth all of this Edward. I should have giving up on you a long time ago, but it's better late than never. So he is all yours Bella."

"Thank you," Rosalie said with a huff. I smiled at her. The arms around my waist disappeared and a hand intertwined with mine. I looked over to see Jasper standing straight and tall staring at Edward, who was meeting his gaze.

Carlisle watched as Rosalie and Emmett came and stood by Jasper and I, while Alice went and stood by Bella and Edward. "I think I need to have a word with Edward and Bella," Carlisle said. Rosalie scoffed and folded her arms. Emmett shook his head and began to drag her from the room. Alice flitted out, Esme following behind her with a frown on her face. Jasper and I slowly walked out of the room together and up to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

I laid down on the bed and this time when Jasper joined me, he laid his head down on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

"What do you want to do?" I heard Jasper whisper.

I was silent for a moment and the night Edward kissed me came to mind. "That night that Edward kissed me...I pulled away for two reasons," I whispered back. One of my hands coming up and combing through his hair. "One was because of Bella but the other was because of you. I would love to give this a try...if you'll want me of course."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "I would love to be with you." I smiled as a comfortable silence filled the room.

I stood beside Jasper's Mercedes-Benz as we all prepared to leave. Carlisle came up to me and gave me a hug. "Be safe," he said.

"You as well," I said. Carlisle smiled before releasing me.

Esme came up to me next. "Drive straight there, no stops okay?" she said, kissing me on the temple.

"I will," I said with a smiled.

Emmett came up to me and picked me up in a gigantic hug and swung me around. "Get some hits in for me," I said to Emmett when he placed me back on the ground.

"Oh you know I will," Emmett said, grinning big.

Rosalie strutted over to me and pushed Emmett out of the way. She pointed a finger in my face and placed her other hand on her hip. "You stay safe or else."

I snorted. "Yes, mom." Rosalie scoffed before smiling and giving me a hug. Edward and Bella stood against the opposite side of the garage talking to each other. Alice stood near them staring at us.

Jasper came up to me last and smiled at me. I blushed and returned it. Out the corner of my eyes, I saw the others turn to each other, to give us some privacy. When I focused back on Jasper he was closer than he was before. He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. I gripped the shirt he was wearing with my hands. Jasper leaned forward.

We were a breath away, when Edward interrupted. "It's time to go." I heard a growl and Jasper sighed. As he began to pull back, I quickly stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. When I pulled back he had a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me again, before opening the driver side door. I climbed in and he shut the door. He leaned in through the open window and and laid his forehead against mine.

"Come home in one piece," I whispered to him.

He smiled. "I promise, if you promise to stay safe."

I smiled. "I promise." He kissed me again before pulling back and patting the top of the car. I waved goodbye to everyone as I pulled out of the garage and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Silent love is calling faith**

**To shatter me through your hallways**

**Into echoes you can feel**

**And rehearse the way you heal**

**-Zedd (Find You)**

I couldn't hear anything. It was just silence.

I couldn't see anything. It was nothing but blackness. A darkness that seemed to consumed me.

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel a breeze or if anything brushed up against me.

All my senses were gone and it was slowly driving me insane.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, my senses came back all at once. I could finally see where I was. I was in a clearing, the Cullens standing across from me and the vampires that had me.

There was a hand against my throat. I was hoisted in the air my feet not touching the ground.

I glanced, with my eyes only, to the left to see what **at first I thought was a young boy. **The vampire **was as tiny as Alice, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. The body under the cloak - which was almost black - was slim and androgynous. But the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises. **On the other side of her, stood a tall muscular male with thick, broad shoulders with short, cropped black hair.

Turning my gaze away from the two vampires on my left, I looked to the right to see another vampire. It was a **boy in **a **pearl grey suit could have been **the female's **twin** on my left. **His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely** as she was. The only thing I could see from my captor was his pale arm.

"**Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact**," the female vampire said her red eyes dissecting each of them.

"**We were lucky**," Carlisle stated simply.

The female vampire smirked. "**I doubt that**."

"**It appears we missed an entertaining fight**," the one on my right said.

"**Yes**," his look alike said agreeing. "**It's not often we are rendered unnecessary.**"

"**If you have arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose**," Edward said.

The female glared at Edward. "**Pity**." Her eyes then focused on a young, female newborn vampire in the back of the Cullen's. **The girl was curled into a small ball beside the flames, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was very young. Younger than me - she looked maybe fifteen, dark-haired and slight. Her eyes were focused on me, and her irises were a shocking brilliant red **and **they wheeled wildly, out of control.**

"**You missed one**," she said. The girl gasped and Jasper went and stood by her, his gaze not once leaving me.

"**We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender**," Carlisle said, he was glancing back and forth between me and the female vampire.

"Asylum **wasn't yours to offer**," the female vampire snarled.

"**Why did you come**?" She asked but received no answer. She didn't seem to like the silence so she caused the girl pain making her scream. "**Who created you**?" The girl continued to scream from the pain.

Esme turned her motherly eyes on the female on my right. "**You don't need to do that she'll tell you anything you want to know**."

"**I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us**," the newborn said. "**He said our thoughts weren't safe.**"

"**Her name was Victoria**," Edward said drawing the vampires attention. "**Perhaps you knew her**."

"**Edward**," Carlisle began in a fatherly tone. "**If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane**?"

"**Of course**," Jane said, but you could tell in her voice that she was lying.

"**Felix**," Jane said. The big male beside her made a move forward.

"**She didn't know what she was doing**," Esme shouted. A hand was held out by Jane, which stopped Felix. "**We'll take responsibility for her**." The Cullen's looked hopefully.

"**Give her a chance**," Carlisle said.

"**The Volturi don't give second chances**," Jane said.

"**Keep that in mind**," Jane continued. "**Caius would like to know that she's still human** and we expect this one to be changed now as well." Jane turned her bright red eyes on me for a brief moment before they flickered back to the Cullens.

"**The date is set**," Bella said.

Jane ignored her. "**Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home**." Felix walked towards the newborn the Cullen's moving out of his way. He bent down and picked the girl up. She was pleading with him the whole time.

"Remember what we were told dear sister," Jane's look alike said.

Jane scowled. "I do remember Alec." Alec smirked and then nodded his head at Felix, who was waiting for orders.

"Fine, Felix leave it alone, we must be getting back," Jane said. Felix smiled hugely down at the newborn before dropping her back onto the ground. Felix came back towards the other three. Alec disappeared, Felix following after him. Jane looked at me for a brief moment as if dissecting me.

"Drop her Demetri," Jane commanded. The arm around my throat disappeared and I landed on my feet, only to have them buckle under my weight. Arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up to find Jasper kneeling in front of me with relief in his eyes.

"What happened?" Rosalie said coming up to two of us. I could feel the tears fall as I gripped Jasper's shirt and leaned my head against his chest.

"They had come on to the rez demanding for me," I said my voice muffled by Jasper's shirt as I spoke. "They said that they were informed of me and they threatened the elders that if I didn't go to them that they would cause all the people on the rez pain, but I could see it in their eyes they wanted to kill them. So I went to them and Felix grabbed me and dragged me towards Jane. She looked into my eyes and she turned away and then all of my senses disappeared and then I was here." I spoke in a rush trying to get it all out.

Jasper kissed the top of my head. "It's okay. You're safe now." Jasper repeated that over and over again as he picked me up. I was in a daze as Jasper ran through the forest. We appeared in front of the Cullens house and he walked me up the stairs and to a room. The room was bare apart from one wall full of filled bookshelves and a couch opposite of the bookshelves. The couch had a big window behind it and a side table beside it.

Jasper sat me down on my feet and opened a door in the room that I assumed was a closet and walked into it. He was in there for a second before he appeared before me holding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He began to help me changed into warmer clothes, tears still silently falling down my cheeks. Once I was changed, he picked me up and sat me down on the couch and left the room, but came back a few seconds later.

He had blankets in his hand. He laid them out on the ground in front of the couch and then came towards me. Jasper picked me up and then laid both of us down on the blankets. He placed me on top of his chest and rub my back soothingly.

I heard the door open and I smelt food. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Esme walk in holding a tray with a bowl of steaming soup on it. I sat up in between Jasper's legs, wiping the tears out of my eyes. Jasper followed me up and wrapped his arms around me as Esme sat the tray down on my lap.

"Thanks," I whispered with a sniffle. I felt Jasper nuzzle the back of my neck as Esme smiled at me and left the room. I began to eat the soup. It cleared my nose up from the crying I had done and it brought warmth back to my body.

When I was done eating and had just sat my spoon down, Esme entered and took the tray with a smile. I turned around in Jasper's lap and straddled his legs. I needed the contact, to make sure that this was real. That I was truly safe. I wrapped my arms around his chest and laid my head against his throat.

I placed a kiss softly against one of his scars and I heard him gasp. I did it again and Jasper's arms tightened. I continued on with the motion as I slowly moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and I pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the side. I looked down at all of his scars that scattered his body. There was an array of them, all bitemarks.

I glanced up at his face to see his eyes closed. I leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear. "Beautiful."

I smiled at him when he opened his eyes. I kissed him on the jaw until he smiled back at me. Jasper leaned forward and captured my lips as he slowly moved his hands down and removed the shirt that I was wearing. Jasper examined me like I did him.

I bit my lip. "It's nothing special," I said softly. "I'm not big-chested like most girls."

Jasper kissed my collarbone. "Beautiful," he whispered, copying me. I smiled and he kissed me on the lips as he slowly brought his hands up and undid my bra. We pulled back and I took the bra off and tossed it to the side. Jasper cupped my boobs as he began to kiss me again.

He flipped us and I ended up on my back with him between my legs. The kiss deepened for a moment, before Jasper began to kiss down my body to the edge of the sweats, his breath against my belly button sent trembles down my spine. He gripped the sweats and I sucked in a breath the past coming back. Jasper sent calm at me and I looked down at him. He examined my eyes and finding trust in them, he slowly pulled the sweats and my panties down and threw them to the side.

Jasper held my gaze as he slowly pushed my legs apart, to reveal me to him. He brought his fingers up to my lips and I slowly opened my mouth and began to suck on them. His eyes darkening as I moistened his fingers.

Jasper pulled his fingers out of my mouth and leaned forward and kissed me. His fingers slowly trailed down my body and one of his fingers entered me. I gasped at the pain and gripped his arms but Jasper continued to rock his hand back and forth easing me slowly open. Soon the pain turned into pleasure.

Jasper kissed down to my chest as he added another finger. He began to suck on my boob adding more pleasure. My eyes rolled back and my head fall back against the blankets. I dropped my arms and gripped the blanket as I moaned. My back arched and another moan escaped me as Jasper began to thrust his fingers deep inside of me. A third finger was added and I entered into a heavenly bliss, missing when he took his pants and boxers off.

Jasper slid his fingers out of me and tilted my hips up. Fear gripped me and Jasper kissed me gently on the lips. He laid his forehead against mine and he stared at me lovingly.

Jasper closed his eyes and whispered to me, "I love you."

My eyes widened and then my brain flooded with all the moments we shared. The nights sitting on the counter talking, Alice's vision, the nights shared laying in bed together, and the moments he stood beside me. Even though I knew we had just got together and that to others it would seem like we were moving too fast, but in that moment I knew how I felt.

I smiled up at him and kissed him on the nose. As a line from one of my favorite books says, '**I fell in love the way you fall asleep. Slowly, and then all at once.**' I had fallen in love with Jasper without even realizing it. All that time we had spent together over the past couple months, should have been a clue but I didn't realize it because of Edward. But now that I knew, I wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Jasper smiled softly and opened his eyes at me. He kissed me as his hand glided down my thigh to my knee. Jasper hoisted my leg around his waist. He hovered over me, my thigh canted higher at the change in positions. He inhaled just a bit, before he pressed his hot, slick cock against me. His fingers tangled in the sheets on either side of my head.

Jasper let out a growl that rumbled through his chest as he began to push inside of me. It was torturously slow, until finally Jasper's hips pressed against mine and I couldn't help but make a small sound. Jasper leaned forward and captured my lips again as he began to rock back and forth. I let out out a moan and Jasper swallowed it.

Jasper began to thrust faster and I let out another moan and my head lolled back against the blankets. Jasper pressed his cool lips against my warm skin and I released the sheets in my hands and brought them up to the back of Jasper's neck.

Jasper pulled out completely before thrusting back in. My whole body pressed back with the force of it and a shallow breath slowly escaped my lips. Another slow thrust had me groaning. I pulled him closer. Jasper thrust again at the same pace and I bit my lip. Jasper pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Faster," I murmured lowly. My voice came out with a tremble. Jasper's hips snapped forward. His hand ripping the blankets underneath us, as he used it for leverage. I clung to him, meeting each of his thrusts. Jasper continued to thrust into me, his hips rolled as he found a rhythm that had me moaning every other breath.

I pressed a soft kiss to Jasper's shoulder where a scar was. Jasper exhaled sharply before his hips slowed and he captured my lips. Jasper pressed back inside of me, our hips rocking together.

Jasper stopped moving his hips and deepened the kiss. I wanted to yank his hair or bite him, anything to get him to move again. I pulled away from the kiss and looked up into Jasper's eyes.

"Jazz," I whispered softly, pleading him to move. Jasper's eyes darkened further with desire. Jasper pulled out and snapped back in, drawing a moan from me. Jasper began to move again, his hips snapping against mine. Jasper's pace quickened as he captured my lips again. I tangled my hands in his hair and his thrust got deeper and deeper.

Jasper pulled out and thrust fully into me, a broken moan fell from his lips as he filled me. He slowly lowered himself down on top of me and I lazily ran my arms down his back. Jasper kissed my neck and then rolled us. I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped me in his arms.

We enjoyed the silence as we cuddled with each other.

I gasped, remembering his family. I blushed as I looked up at him. "Did the rest of your family hear us?"

Jasper chuckled at me and shook his head. "Carlisle and Esme are out hunting with Bree. Edward took Bella home and Alice disappeared shortly after they left."

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked laying my head back down on his chest.

Jasper looked awkwardly at the door. "They just got done doing what we were doing."

I giggled. "Rose you bad girl," I murmured.

Jasper chuckled. "She says, 'You're one to talk.'"

I shook my head and laughed. I heard a phone buzz and Jasper removed one of his hands and reached to the side and pulled out my cell phone. He handed it to me and I saw Dad calling.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Aspen, where are you?" Dad asked.

I frowned. "Earlier today, I had asked you if I could spend the night at the Cullens and you said it was okay as long as I went to school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, you did ask me that," Dad said.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dad said. "It's just Bella had came back so I was wondering if you were coming home."

"Do you want me to?" I asked, hoping he would say no so I could spend more time with Jasper.

"No, you stay," Dad said. "Have fun sweetheart."

"I will and thanks Dad," I said.

"Bye, sweetie," Dad said.

"Bye Dad," I said and hung up the phone.

Jasper kissed me softly and picked me up. "Come on. Let's go take a shower," he said as he walked out of the room.

I awoke to the slamming of a door. I grabbed the blanket that was over me and pulled it up to cover my chest as I sat up. I blinked blearily at the bright light that filled the room, until my eyes focused and I saw Rosalie standing in front of the door with one hand on her hip.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Wake up and put this on," she said. She threw two things at me and I looked down to see that it was a pair of lacy black hipster panties and a bra that matched.

I looked up at her. "Don't worry, they are brand new."

I smiled at her. "No, its not that, but you really don't expect me to get dressed with you in here do you."

Rosalie looked sheepishly at me. "Oh right," she said as she left the room closing the door behind her. I stood up and slipped the undergarments on and looking around the floor, I found the clothes that Jasper had given me to wear yesterday and slipped them on. I walked to the door and opened it to find Rosalie leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Finally," she said with a huff as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He is in the kitchen with Esme," Rosalie said. "I manage to convince him to allow me to wake you up and get you dressed for school." I nodded my head at her as she pulled me into her room and closed the door. Rosalie pulled me to her closet and pushed me in.

"Find an outfit and it better be cute," she said as she stood in the doorway watching me intently. I ignored the threat in the statement and began to look around Rosalie's big closet. I picked out a white knit sweater and changed out of Jasper's t-shirt and into that. I paired it with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, which I tightened with a silver studded belt, because Rosalie's hips were wider than mine.

There was a floor length mirror that I stood in front of to pull up my hair, only leaving out my bang, and put it in a gray beanie. I finished the outfit off with a pair of gray vans and turned to Rose.

She looked me up and down before grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the bedroom. Rosalie dragged me to her vanity and then began to dig around in a jewelry box.

"One more thing and you will be ready," she said as she turned to me. One of her hands was closed around something. Rose smiled at me as she held out her hand to reveal a pair of diamond studded earrings.

"Are those real?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I can't wear those, Rose. I could lose one or something."

Rosalie swatted the air. "Don't worry about it. I'll just buy myself a new pair." She came up to me and placed one in each of my ears.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her.

"Now–" she said taking a step back. "–you are ready to wow people at that dumb school." I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand again and lead me downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was at the stove cooking. Jasper was leaning against the counter talking to Esme, but when I walked into the room he came straight towards me and kissed me softly on the lips. I heard Esme aw at us, causing me to blush and hide my face in Jasper's chest.

Jasper led me to the kitchen table and sat me down in his lap. Esme brought a plate full of food over to the table.

"Esme," I said. "I don't think I will be able to eat all of this."

"Just eat what you can," she said with a smile as she turned back to the stove. I began to eat with Jasper kissing my neck and Rosalie staring at me with knowing eyes.

I ate ignoring the two of them the best I could. When I was down I stood up and walked to the sink and placed my plate down. I was about to wash it when Esme stopped me.

"Don't worry dear," she said taking the plate away from me. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek which earned me a bright smile. As I turned to go, Esme stopped me.

"I wondering if you could do me a big favor," Esme asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course I will."

"You don't know what it is yet," Esme said with a laugh.

"All the stuff you have done for me. I owe you," I said giving her a hug. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm remodeled this house that I'm putting back on the market in a couple of months and I was wondering if you could paint four pieces of artwork for me that I can hang up during the showing," Esme said.

I nodded my head quickly. "I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

***Warning multiple SEX scenes ahead!***

**Chapter 7**

**I was looking for a breath of a life**

**For a little touch of heavenly light**

**-Florence and the Machine 'Breath of Life'**

I was up in my room, working on the second painting for Esme, when the door slammed opened. I peered out of my room to see Dad coming in. I walked downstairs to greet Dad, but stopped when I saw Bella and Edward sitting on the couch together. I saw the ring gleam in the light from the living room and knew what they were going to tell Dad.

**"Hey, Charlie," Edward called, entirely relaxed. **Dad turned towards him **still in his uniform, still armed, and tried not to make a face when he spied **them **sitting together on the loveseat.**

**"Hey, kids. What's up?" **Dad said with an even tone. I leaned up against the doorway to watch how this would play out.

**"We'd like to talk to you," Edward said, so serene. "We have some good news."**

Dad's **expression went from strained friendliness to black suspicion in a second.**

**"Good news?" Charlie growled, looking straight at me.**

**"Have a seat, Dad."** Bella said. **He raised **an **eyebrow **at Bella and after a few minutes of staring at her and Edward shifting slightly, he **stomped to the recliner and sat down on the very edge.**

"Really Dad?" I said from the doorway, trying to clear the awkward silence. "There is no reason to get so worked up."

"Yeah, everything is fine Dad," Bella said

**"Sure it is." **He said with a grimace. "**If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"**

**"I'm not sweating," **Bella **lied. **I rolled my eyes at Bella's blatant lie.

Bella **leaned away from his fierce scowl, cringing into Edward, and instinctively wiped the back of **her **right hand across **her **forehead to remove the evidence.**

**"You're pregnant!" **Dad **exploded. **I jumped at his outburst and then snorted when I realized what he had said. **"You're pregnant, aren't you?"**

**"No! Of course I'm not!" **Bella almost shouted back.

Dad's **glower lightened a shade. It was usually pretty clear on **Bella's **face when **she **was telling the truth **or lying. She was an open book. **"Oh. Sorry."**

**"Apology accepted."**

**There was a long pause. **Everybody waiting for Bella to say something. Bella **looked up at Edward, panic-stricken. He smiled at **her **and then squared his shoulders and turned to my father.**

**"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should **

**have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle – she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?" **Edward said.

**He sounded so sure, so calm, **so confident. That for a moment I thought that what he had said made perfect sense. That them getting married at eightteen was no biggie because they loved each other.

**And then I caught sight of the expression on **Dad's **face, his eyes now locked on the ring. **I watched with bated **breath while his skin changed colors – fair to red, red to purple, purple to blue. The silence was much longer this time. Then, gradually, shade by shade, **Dad's **color returned to normal. His lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. He studied the two of **them **for a long moment.**

**"Guess I'm not that surprised," **Dad **grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with **

**something like this soon enough."**

My eyes widened in disbelief.

**"You sure about this?" **Dad **demanded, glaring at **Bella.

**"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," **Bella **told him without missing a beat.**

**"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" He eyed **her **suspiciously again.**

Bella froze but Edward was quick to answer. **"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," Edward reminded him. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised." He shrugged.**

**"Knew this was coming," he muttered to himself, frowning. Then, suddenly, his face went perfectly smooth and blank** for a moment before it filled with mirth and he burst out laughing.

**"Okay, fine," **Dad **choked out. "Get married." Another roll of laughter shook through him. "But..."**

**"But what?"** Bella **demanded.**

**"But you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all **

**yours!" He busted into loud guffaws. **I snorted and tried to hide my giggles at the look of horror on her face.

I pulled up in front of the Cullens house in the new car that Jasper had got me as a graduation present. It was a blue Mercedes-Benz S63. I tried to give it back but no matter what I tried to do, Jasper or Rosalie wouldn't allow me to return it. They continued to destroy all my arguments with 'I'm family,' until I finally just gave up and accepted it.

Before I could climb out of the car, Jasper appeared opening my door for me. I smiled at him as I climbed out and he pushed me back against the car, kissing me senseless. Someone cleared their throat and we broke away. I turned to see Emmett standing near my trunk with a big grin on his face.

I blushed as I popped the trunk open and slid out from between Jasper and the car. When I reached the trunk, Emmett had already gotten out two of my artwork.

I pointed my finger in his face and said, "You damage my artwork and I promise I will unleash Rose's fury on you."

Emmett gulped and nodded his head. He walked slowly and carefully into the house. Jasper chuckled at him as he got the other two pieces and I closed the trunk. I followed Jasper into the house and into the kitchen to find Esme examining the pieces. Jasper sat his down on the table beside the other two and I watched Esme's expression as she looked at them.

"What do you think?" I asked nervously. Jasper slipped his hand into mine and I smiled at him.

Esme turned towards me with a smile. "They are beautiful." Esme said walking towards me and giving me a hug. "You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you," I said hugging her back. Esme than shooed us out of the kitchen. Jasper grabbed my hand and began to lead me towards the stairs when we were stopped by Rose.

"Oh no you two don't," Rose said grabbing both of our arms. "We're going shopping."

I smiled. "I'm okay with that."

"What for?" Jasper asked as Rose led us outside to my car.

"For our dresses of course," Rose answered. Emmett was already standing outside waiting for us.

"You got dragged into this too huh," Emmett said to Jasper. Jasper nodded his head and I smacked him.

"It's not that bad," I said. Jasper leaned down and kissed me on the nose.

"So cute," Rose squealed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, Edward's coming," Emmett said as an after thought.

I shrugged not really caring. "Why?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Bree's coming with us," Rose said. "And Carlisle thought it would be good to get Edward out of the house, since Alice and Bella are going dress shopping as well."

I slipped my hand into Jasper's and smiled up at him. "It'll be fine," I said, kissing him on the jaw. Jasper smiled down at me, just as Edward exited the house with Bree behind him. Jasper took my keys from my hand and we climbed into my car, while Edward and Bree climbed into his Volvo.

We drove up to a dress shop in Seattle, a drive that would have taken me two hours to drive, took Jasper only 45 minutes. "I need you guys to drive me everywhere from now on," I said with a smile as we got out of the car. "Then I'll never be late."

Rose shook her head as she smiled and led the way into the dress shop. The boys took a seat around the dais and mirrors that we had choose to model the dresses and see which one we liked better.

The first dress I came out in was a champagne colored A-line, scoop neck, knee length lace dress. "I like it," I said as I looked at the different angles in the mirror.

Rose was examining herself in a floor length, sweetheart, jade chiffon dress. "I think it looks good on you. I like you in lace," Rose said as she turned to look at me. "What do you think about me?"

"I think that looks amazing on you but the color I don't like that much," I said honestly.

"I was thinking the same," Rose said.

"Next," I said. Rose nodded. We both stepped behind the curtain and changed into two different dresses.

I stepped up in front of the mirror in a sweetheart, knee length, chiffon dress. Rose stepped up beside me in a white, v-neck, knee-length, chiffon dress.

I sighed at myself in the mirror. "I don't have the boobs for this," I said as I pulled the dress up on my chest.

"It's cute though," Rose said.

"It is, but I don't like it on me," I said, turning and looking at myself on the side.

"I think I prefer floor length," Rose said as she examined herself.

"Yeah, I liked the other one better," I said.

"Excuse me," Rose said gaining the attention of the consultant that was helping us. "The dress I tried on before this, does it come in any other colors?"

"Yes it does," the consultant said. "It comes in different shades of red, blues, purples, and greens. Is there a color in specific you would like to try?"

"What do you think?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged. "I think you would look good in a burgundy or red or maybe ocean blue," Bree commented from the sofa where she was sitting with the rest of the boys.

I smiled. "I like the ocean blue idea, you should try that color."

"Okay, then ocean blue," Rose said to the consultant who nodded her head and went to see if they had the color in stock.

"On to the next dress for me," I said and stepped behind the curtain. When I stood back in front of the mirror, I was wearing a royal blue, one-shoulder, knee length, chiffon dress.

"I love it," Rose said. "You look amazing in it."

"I have to agree on this one," Jasper said from the couches.

"Yeah, I think I'll take this one," I said as I did a turn.

The consultant came back with the dress and Rose put it on and came out and stood beside me. "We look amazing," I said.

"Well, of course," Rose said, I shook my head at her. "We'll take this two." The consultant nodded her head and we stepped back behind the curtain and changed back into our normal clothes handing the dress to the consultant lady.

"Your turn," I said, looking at Bree.

"Oh, I don't know," Bree said.

"Oh come on," Rose said pulling her off the couch. "It'll be fun."

I laughed as Rosalie dragged her into the changing room. I sat down on Jasper's lap and he kissed me on the temple. I could see Edward staring at us out the corner of my eye but I ignored him.

Bree came out in the first dress and I immediately shook my head. "That is too much like a prom dress," I said.

"I agree," Rose said. "Next."

Bree came out again in the second dress. I tilted my head. "I like the scoop neck, but the color is just revolting," I said.

"I agree," Bree said frowning at the yellow dress.

"Okay, give me a moment," Rose said as she began to look around the store. I looked up at Jasper and kissed him on his jaw. Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

I took my phone out of my pocket when it began to vibrate. I answered it without looking at who was calling. "Hello," I said.

"Aspen, this is Jake," Jacob's voice came through the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, where are you," I said with wide eyes.

"I'm in Canada," Jacob answered.

"You're where?" I squeaked out. I felt Jasper flinch and I kissed his ears as an apology. "What the hell are you doing there, Jake?" I asked in a whisper.

"I had to get away," Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need time to think."

"About what? Bella?"

"No, I imprinted Aspen," Jake whined out.

"On who Jake?" I asked worried by the way his voice sounds.

"I would rather tell you that in person," Jake said.

"When are you coming back Jacob?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jake said. "Where are you staying?"

"At the Cullens," I said.

"When I get back, I'll come see you promise," Jake said, before the line went dead. I looked up at Jasper with fear in my eyes.

"He'll be okay," Jasper said leaning his head down against mine. I nodded my head as Jasper captured my lips. I turned my head when Rose cleared her throat to see Bree standing in front of the mirrors in a short, light gray, sweetheart, chiffon dress.

"You look stunning," I said bouncing up and down in Jasper's lap. Jasper stilled me with a hand on my hip and I felt the reason why. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Not as amazing as you and Rosalie," Bree said.

"First off, nobody looks as good as Rose, that's like comparing yourself to a goddess," I said with a smile. "And second you look amazing. I am jealous, I wish I could rock a strapless dress like you."

Rose rolled her eyes at my first statement. "All the guys will be turning to look at us," Rose said as she wrapped an arm around Bree. "Trust me."

"Bella better be careful," Emmett said with a smile. "You guys just might outdo her."

Rose laughed and shrugged as she lead Bree back behind the curtain to change. When they appeared again, Rose handed the dress to the lady who rung up the three dresses and we paid for them.

As we were leaving, one of the ladies was rushing by and bumped into me. Edward reached out and stabled me. "Thanks," I said to him with a smile. I frowned after a while when he kept his hand on me.

"I think you should let go now," I said when I noticed Jasper glaring at Edward. Edward dropped my hand quickly and walked to his car. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me to the car. When we were all in, Jasper sped out of the parking lot. I looked over at him during the drive and I could tell that something he felt from Edward had him upset. I reached across the seat and placed a hand on his thigh. He visibly relaxed, but I could still tell something was on his mind.

When we pulled up to the Cullens house, Jasper quickly exited the car and opened my door for me. He intertwined his hand with mine and led me up the stairs and to his room.

"You got a bed," I said, noticing that the couch was shifted around to fit in a king size bed.

"Yeah," Jasper said with a smile. "I wanted to show you earlier but Rose stopped us."

I smiled and ran my hand down his chest. "Is that the only thing you wanted to show me?" I whispered. Jasper's eyes darkened and I nudged his chest until he began to move backwards towards the bed. When his knees had hit it, he sat down on the edge of the bed. I stood between his legs and tugged at his hair until he tilted his head back allowing me to kiss him.

My arms slid down his chest and I pulled his shirt up and over his head. I captured his lips again and Jasper grabbed my hips pulling me close to him. I shivered when his thumbs made their way under my shirt and he slowly pulled it up and over my head. I gasped with pleasure when he began to kiss my chest, removing my bra in one quick motion.

Jasper unbutton my jeans and pushed them down. I kicked them off the rest of the way. I tilted Jasper's head back and kissed him. Jasper's grip on my hips tightened and he slowly slid his hands around to grip my butt as he stood up, picking me up. He threw me on the bed and I laughed at him. I stopped him with a foot to the chest when he tried to climb between my legs.

Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow. "If you want to continue, pants need to come off," I said with a purr. Jasper growled and quickly took his pants off before spreading my legs and climbing between them.

Jasper kissed me and then I heard a ripping noise. I felt the cold air between my legs and I broke away from the kiss. "Rose, is going to kill you," I whispered with a smile.

"I know," Jasper said tossing my ripped panties to the side. I went to say something else but gasped when one of his fingers entered me. I bite my lip to hide a moan as Jasper moved his fingers faster. I kissed Jasper's jaw and slid my hands down his chest to the elastic on his boxers. I felt Jasper gasp against my neck as I continued. I slowly slid my hand into his boxers and gripped his length. Jasper moaned softly as I began to move my hand up and down his shaft.

I stopped, when Jasper added another finger. I gripped the sheets with my free hand and getting my breathing under control I continued to pump Jasper's shaft as he rocked his fingers in and out of me.

Jasper's fingers left me and he removed his boxers, before putting his fingers back in me and adding a third. Jasper scissored me and placed kisses all over my neck, leaving me a moaning mess.

I gripped Jasper's biceps tightly. "Jazz, I think I'm gonna-" I said only to end the sentence with a moan as pleasure rocked through my body leaving me breathless. Jasper grabbed my knees and hoisted them around his waist, lifting my bottom half up off the bed.

I gasped softly when Jasper entered me. He rocked gently, picking up speed slowly. My back arched causing Jasper to go in deeper. A groan left both our lips. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up as he pounded into me. Every thrust had both of us moaning.

Jasper captured my lips as he gave a stuttered thrust and warmth filled me. The kiss swallowed our moans. Jasper laid me back down and slowly lowered himself down on top of me.

"Jazz, I love you, you know that right?" I asked softly when Jasper's arms tightened around me.

"I do and I love you too," he said back to me.

"Than what had you so upset earlier?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Edward, I could feel when he sees you and gets aroused. I think he still likes you," Jasper said.

"But I don't like him," I said with a huff. "Look at me," I commanded.

Jasper looked up at me. I could tell he was preparing himself for me to dump him. "I'm not going anywhere. I wasted enough time on Edward in the past. I have moved on. I've graduated high school and I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life with you, not Edward, you. Edward made his choice a long time ago and it's too late for him to change his mind."

Jasper kissed me. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay," I said kissing him on the nose. "Sometimes I get jealous when Alice hangs off of you. We both have baggage."

Jasper frowned. "I don't want Alice. I want you."

I blushed. "I know Jazz, I know." I said, kissing him softly on the lips.

I sat on the couch, watching Jasper and Emmett play some video game as I sipped hot cocoa. Emmett had just shot a guy when Rose came strutting into the living room and sat down on the couch beside. I combed my fingers through Jasper's hair, as he sat on the floor in front of me.

"I found the cutest shoes," Rose said with a grin.

"For the wedding?" I asked as Jasper shot an enemy down.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be the sexiest girl there," Rose bragged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are sure you want to do that? Alice might get mad."

"She'll get over," Rose said. I shook my head at Rose's antics and kissed Jasper on the head as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I washed my mug out and dried it and put it up, before going back into the living room. Rose was laid out on the sofa, her head by Emmett's. I took a seat sideways in Jasper's lap on the floor and he wrapped his arms around me, continuing to play the video game.

Rose and I shared a look and smirked. I slid my hand up Jasper's chest and to the back of his neck where I played with the hair back there. I pressed my lips softly to Jasper's throat and I felt it when he gasped and smiled softly. I continued to press soft kisses to his neck and jaw when he wrapped his arms completely around me with a soft growl. I looked up to see desire in his eyes and smirked as he leaned forward and captured my lips. The video game long forgotten. I shifted in his lap so that I was straddling him and deepened the kiss.

Jasper growled and tensed. I pulled back and looked at him to see him staring past me. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward and Bella had walked in the door.

"Bella, Edward," I said greeting them.

"Aspen," Bella said, and turned to keep going but stopped when Edward stayed standing.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at my girlfriend like that," Jasper growled out.

"She shouldn't flaunt herself in a sexual way then," Edward snapped. Bella's eyes widened and she took a step back.

Jasper stood up and I squeaked as he hoisted me up in his arms. He handed me to Emmett who sat me on the ground behind him and Rose. The room was silent, Jasper was staring at Edward and Edward was reading his mind.

Edward frowned and turned and walked passed Bella to the stairs. Bella following after him.

"Oh and Edward, do remember what I told you," Jasper murmured as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"And what did you tell him?" I asked looking up at him and placing my chin on his chest.

Jasper kissed me on the lips before he growled. "That you belong to me."

"Oh really?" I said with a raised eyebrow. Jasper smirked and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled as he ran up the stairs to his room.

I got out of the car as I listened to Bella rant on the other end of the line. "Look, I don't know when Jacob is coming back," I said with a sigh.

"You have to know," Bella said. "Edward told me that Jacob has been talking to you on the phone."

"Yeah, Bella he has but he hasn't told me when he'll be back," I said.

"You and Seth are the only people he has been in contact with," Bella said.

"Okay, that doesn't change the fact that I don't know when he will be back," I said with a huff. "What do you want from me Bella, to drive all the way up to Canada and find him."

"Yes, if you could," Bella said simply.

I frowned and sighed. "I'm not going all the way to Canada to get him, Bella, just so that he will be at your wedding. Why does it matter anyways Bella, you broke his heart?"

"That's not a concern to you," Bella stated.

"It is when you want me to drive to Canada and find him," I said, leaning through the back seat and picking up a box. I shut the door with my hip as I continued speaking. "Does Edward know you want him here?"

"Yes, he knows and he is fine with it," Bella said.

I sighed again and stopped on the way towards the Cullens house. "He is probably not okay with it Bella. He probably said he was fine with it so that he could please you."

"Or he did it to please you," Bella snapped.

"Why would he—" I began before Bella hung up on me. I shifted one hand to grab my phone from between my shoulder and my ear, when the box in my hand slipped. I managed to catch the box but my phone dropped. I turned to view the damage to my phone when I noticed that a pale hand had caught it.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I followed the hand up to its owner. There stood three blond women who were stunningly beautiful. They had golden irises like the Cullens. Behind them stood a dark haired man and woman who had an olive tint to their pale skin.

"It's no problem," the one who caught it said.

"Umm, I'm sorry for being rude, but who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of us. I'm Tanya," the one who caught my phone said. "These are my sisters Irina and Kate and these two are Eleazar and Carmen."

"Oh, you're the Denali Coven," I said, realization kicking in.

"Yes, we are," Tanya said with a smile.

"Would you like some help with that?" Eleazar asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," I said, but he came forward anyways and took the box out of my hands with a smile. Tanya handed over my phone and I took it with a smile. I opened the door to the Cullens house and lead the way to the kitchen.

"You can just sit the box on the table," I said. Eleazar nodded his and sat the box down. The Denali Coven took seats around the table. I leaned against the table as I took my heels off.

"Did you just come from a party?" Irina asked.

I glanced down at the white and black lace dress I was wearing and shook my head. "No. I'm working with Esme on renovating her houses and I met with potential clients today."

"That's a pretty dress," Kate said complimenting me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I went and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "So you are all staying for the wedding right?"

"Yes," Tanya answered. "Are you the one Edward is marrying?"

I shook my head. "No that would be my twin sister Bella."

"Than you're the one that Esme has been bragging about," Carmen said, speaking for the first time. "The one that seems to fit into the family like a missing puzzle piece."

"Oh, yeah, the one that has helped Jasper control his blood thirst," Irina said.

I blushed. "I don't know about that, I've just helped him realize how important he is as a person."

Tanya opened her mouth to speak when Esme and the rest of the Cullens, minus Edward, appeared. They all went up and greeted the Denali Coven, except for Jasper who came straight towards me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked my voice muffled by his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasper said as he pulled back. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he picked me up and sat me down on the counter, standing between my legs. He placed his head in between my neck and shoulder. I could feel him inhale deeply as he wrapped his arms around me. I sat my water bottle down on the counter and hugged him back as I looked over his shoulder towards the others.

"Did something happen?" I asked. The Denali Coven watched on with curious looks in their eyes.

Esme looked towards me sheepishly while the others looked bewildered, except for Rose who smirked.

"I might have told him that a couple of bachelors who was looking at buying the house I renovated flirted with you," Esme said. 'Oh, makes sense,' I thought. I ran my hands up and down Jasper's back. The Cullens engaged the Denali's in conversation to give us some privacy.

"I didn't want anything to do with them, you know that right?" I whispered softly.

"I know," Jasper said against my throat. I kiss Jasper's shoulder as I brought my hand up and began combing it through his hair. After a while, Jasper placed a kiss against my throat and pulled back. He turned around to face the Denali's and I crossed my legs making sure that I didn't flash anybody.

Jasper leaned back against the counter and placed a hand on my knee as he greeted the Denalis. I went under his arms and wrapped my arms around his chest. I laid my chin on his shoulder and smiled at the others.

"You two are adorable," Tanya said with a squeal.

"Right!" Rose agreed. I chuckled and Jasper smiled as he rubbed his thumb against my thigh.

"I don't know," I said with the tilt of my head. "You and Emmett are pretty adorable, Rose."

"Not as adorable as us though, Aspen, but close," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Rose said with a smile. Emmett wrapped his arms around her as he laughed.

The laughter died down suddenly and I saw the Denali Coven sniff at the air, unconsciously. Rose and Emmett walked over and stood near us. Carlisle reached down and gripped Bree's hand.

"Would you get a whiff of that?" Carmen said as she intertwined her fingers with Eleazar.

"Who is that?" Tanya asked.

"Bella," Rose said with a frown.

"Her scent is very strong," Irina said. "It's nothing like Aspen's."

I frowned. "What do I smell like?"

"You smell like a soft fragrance, that you catch every now again when you move, but Bella's is overpowering. It fills the air when she is near," Jasper said softly.

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. Jasper rubbed my thigh again gently as Bella and Edward entered the kitchen. It was an awkward introduction between the Denali Coven and Bella. Too soon, Edward was leading Bella out of the room.

"Well that was quick," Tanya said.

Rose snorted. "Super quick."

I was laid out on the ground looking up through the leaves at the sky. My emotions were going haywire, I was no longer on my medication. Carlisle said that I was ready, that I didn't need the medicine, but I'm not too sure about that.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" a voice asked as they laid down beside me on the ground.

I glanced over at the person beside my to see Tanya looking up at the sky. "I needed to get away for a while," I answered.

"Well Jasper's getting worried," Tanya said.

I sat up and brushed the leaves out of my hair. "I know. It's just my emotions are going haywire right now."

"Why is that?" Tanya asked as she sat up and looked at me.

"Carlisle took me off my medication. He said I was ready for it, but I'm not so sure I am," I said softly. "I'm experiencing my negative emotions more intensely than I did before and I don't want to subject Jasper to that. He already has to deal with the others."

"You should let him help you, like you helped him," Tanya said. "That's what relationships are for."

"I know, but I just—" I sighed. "—I know how much he hates being overpowered with emotions and I just don't want to burden him."

"You wouldn't burden me," Jasper said as he plopped down on the other side of me. Tanya patted me on the shoulder before standing up and disappearing between the trees.

I sighed as I looked down at my hands. "I'm scared Jazz," I whispered. "What if I get depressed again? What if these negative emotions get too strong and I can't push them down?" I began to cry softly and Jasper pulled me into his arms.

"I'll be there for you, to pull you out of a funk if you're ever in one," Jasper whispered. "I'll help you like you helped me."

"Promise?" I asked.

Jasper kissed me on the temple. "Promise."

I awoke in the middle of the night to the bed dipping. "It's just me," Jasper said as he picked me up and laid me down on his bare chest.

I yawned. "How was the bachelor party? You didn't meet another girl did you?"

Jasper chuckled. "Nope, there were no girls just the wide open forest."

"Well that sounds fun," I said with a smile as I looked up at Jasper.

"Even if there were girls, I wouldn't have noticed, because I was thinking of you the whole time," Jasper said huskily.

"Oh really?" I asked. "And what were you thinking about?"

I looked up at Jasper as he leaned forward and capture my lips. The kiss quickly turned heated as his hands began to slid down my back. He reached the hem of his shirt that I was wearing and pushed it up, revealing my lace panties.

Jasper moved his lips away from mine and down to my neck, where he began to suck on the skin there. "I was thinking about a lot of things," he whispered against my neck.

I groaned softly as he slipped his hand into my panties and slipped a finger inside of me. I gripped the sheets on either side of Jasper as I began to rock slowly on the finger.

He added another one, leaving me moaning and gasping as he scissored me. My head fail against Jasper's neck as I began to pant with pleasure. Jasper moved his fingers deeper and faster inside of me, bringing me close to the edge.

"Jazz," I panted. "I'm gonna—" I couldn't finish the sentence as I groaned, my body quivering with pleasure as I reached my orgasm. Jasper slowly slid his fingers out of me and shifted me to take my panties fully off.

"What—" I began only to stop when I felt the head of Jasper's cock against my entrance. I looked up at Jasper and he connected our lips in a heated kiss as he pushed himself completely in me. The kiss swallowed my moans.

I sat up, Jasper hissing at the moment and slipped the shirt off of me. Jasper reached up and unhooked my bra. I threw it to the side and slowly began to slide up and down Jasper's shaft. Jasper gripped my hips tightly as he began to thrust up into me, matching my rhythm.

The pace quickened and I let out a groan as I fell forward onto Jasper chest. Jasper growled and continued to thrust until he released inside me of me, feeling me with warmth. Jasper eased himself out of me before shifting me over and spooning me from me behind. He kissed me on the head as I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
